Reading Naruto Shippuden: Sasuke and Sai
by owlgirl16
Summary: Book 2 in the series. In a mysterious room, Naruto and his friends continue to read into the future, learning about Orochimaru and the betrayal of Sasuke. Sequel to, The Kazekage Rescue.
1. The New Target

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :)**_

**OoO**

They all slept relatively late for shinobi. Perhaps it was the windowless room or the strange comfort of the beds they slept in. When Naruto slowly awoke, his vision blurry and thoughts hazy, he realized that, for a change, he was the first one awake.

Why had these books been given to them about his life? As much as he tried to pretend, he wasn't more important than a lot of people. A book about Kakashi-sensei would have been more interesting.

And then... He felt his stomach. It was true about not missing something until it was gone. Sure, all of them has their chakra suppressed, but he was missing quite a bit more. Not that is was a bad thing. Naruto had the feeling that things could get ugly as the books went on; he already got mad at Sakura-chan once already.

He groaned, not used to thinking such deep thoughts, and changed into his clothes.

**OoO**

In the girl's room, Sakura was thinking about the same incident and berating herself for it. She was a smart girl; she could tell when she made a mistake. The tailed beasts were uncontrollable. So it wasn't her teammate's fault!

A few more people were starting to wake up. Sakura looked at the ceiling and wondered how much time she had left with them being a team. Her dear Sasuke was going to leave for Orochimaru, but when? And could she really not put a stop to it?

**OoO**

Gaara laid in his bed, only pretending to sleep. He was tired, sure, but he wasn't about to let the Shukaku race around and kill everyone. Even with the suppressed monster chakra, the idea of sleeping had become unnatural and an unreachable dream. He watched as Naruto woke up.

Naruto... The boy that would change him. The boy that understood the pain and loneliness of being a Jinchuuriki. The boy that would come to treat him as a brother, along with his own brother. The thought that this book was lying crossed his head many times as he attempted to wrap his head around the situation, but everything seemed... right.

Gaara sat up as Naruto finished getting dressed and gave him a tentative, I-have-no-idea-what-I'm-doing smile. The golden haired boy looked surprised, but grinned at him.

"Let's go find breakfast!" whispered Naruto loudly, not noticing or caring that Gaara never went to sleep in the first place.

**OoO**

Right after Naruto and Gaara left the room, Sasuke found himself waking up as well. It was one of the few times that he wanted to stay in bed and never look at anyone again. As much as he pretended it didn't matter, he hated their faces when they thought of him, the _traitor_. He hadn't done anything yet! And honestly, who could blame him for wanting revenge?

His blood boiled at the thought of Itachi and how he seemed focused on Naruto in the books. Well, if his teammates could get stronger, then he must have too. Though the idea of training with Orochimaru was terrifying in its own way, if it helped him beat Itachi...

Sasuke stood and got dressed. He was doing a pretty good job of remaining silent and just listening, but he had the ominous feeling that he would be mentioned more in the next book. As more people started stirring around him, he quickly left the room.

**OoO**

Kakashi watched his student leave and felt an immense amount of failure. Failure for not being able to keep Sasuke from the road of darkness, and failure to help his other two students to the point that none of them were even training under him anymore. Naruto and Sakura had gotten so much stronger.

Jiraiya stood and wondered if he had taken the boy training because of Minato, or if he had really started to like him. Sure, Naruto had an obnoxious personality most of time and acted like an idiot, but there was something charismatic about it. And now Tsunade was the Fifth Hokage. Go figure.

Guy looked at his two students; one slumbering and one sitting up, and felt an immeasurable amount of pride for both of them, as well as Tenten next door. They had become so much stronger and defeated clones of themselves! Neji was even a jounin now, but still did missions with them. Guy could tell that something had changed the prideful, arrogant Hyuuga for the future, and wanted to know what.

**OoO**

They all converged in the room eventually, feeling more awake after a round of breakfast. There was still a layer of awkwardness that hung in the air, as no one was really sure what to talk about. There were a lot of things they _could_ talk about, but no one wanted to mention the book.

Just as everyone finished their food and Kiba realized it was his turn to start the new one, there was a flash of white light and two people tumbled from the ceiling.

"What the hell?!"

"What's going on?"

Hinata gasped. "Kurenai-sensei?"

It was indeed Kurenai and Asuma, both standing from the floor and looking extremely confused.

Asuma looked around, noticing his team of students looking unharmed but surprised, as well as a great number of people. "You were just-" He blinked. "Weren't most of the people in here just at the Chunin exams?"

"We weren't missing, were we?" asked Shikamaru, wondering if any time had passed.

Kurenai shook her head. "No, you just won."

"_You_ won?!" came Temari's outcry, in complete disbelief.

Asuma looked at her, somewhat surprised, and chuckled a bit. "Well, you technically didn't win. You forfeited. But you did defeat your opponent."

If anything, Temari looked even more upset. "What's that supposed to mean?! You forfeited even though you defeated me?!"

"I think you two are from a few minutes later in the timeline," said Kakashi. "Apparently, Naruto had just defeated Neji from when we came in." He had been filled in by Guy.

"Congratulations on that, by the way." Asuma nodded to Naruto approvingly. "So... What's going on exactly?"

It took a while to fill them both in, but they eventually accepted the fact that everyone was reading books about the future. Not strange at all.

"Should we get started, then?" Jiraiya clapped his hands.

Asuma raised a finger. "If you don't mind, could I read? I'm pretty curious..."

Kiba grinned walked over to the table and picked up the book. "It's called **Sasuke and Sai**." He said, handing it to the older shinobi.

"Sai was the person in the last part of the last book, right?"

"And we ALL know who Sasuke is."

Sasuke groaned inwardly and cursed whoever put him in this situation. Not that he wasn't curious, but did he have to be in a room with so many loyal shinobi?!

Asuma cleared his throat and opened the new book.

**Chapter 1- The New Target**

"**Aren't you being a little laid back?" One guard asked his partner, who was yawning widely and lying on the table. **

**He shrugged. "Now that the incident in the Sand Village is resolved, I'm suddenly exhausted." **

"That's no excuse for being taking a nap during guard duty!"

**A dog chased a cat on the ground nearby, until the dog felt the glare of something much larger and whimpered.**

**Someone laughed from the trees above, riding an enormous creature. **

"Isn't that cause for alarm?" asked Ino, wondering if the lazy guards would do anything. An animal that could be ridden had to be pretty huge.

**OoO**

**Shikamaru groaned and sat up, just before the clock on the side of his bed rang. 'I set the alarm before I went to sleep last night, and I get up before it goes off.' He thought, blinking. 'I can't bring myself to turn of the alarm.'**

Temari scowled at the lazy lump that managed to defeat her in the Chunin Exams. Well, at least in the future she had a higher ranking than he did. But he didn't seem to care about that...

**'But if I don't, the annoying ringing won't stop. This is so troublesome.'**

A few people that knew him sighed in defeat, realizing that even being a Chunin he would still be just as lazy and unwilling to do work.

**OoO**

**Kotetsu awoke suddenly, and Izumo peered off into the distance. "What's that sound?"**

"I _knew_ they were the guards!"

**They both heard the distant sounds of running.**

"Oh, it's probably just us," said Tenten dismissively. "Coming back from the mission."

"**Move, move move! The last spurt to the goal!" yelled Guy. Kakashi had completely given up on trying to hold on and was limply hanging, completely unconscious. **

Kakashi glared at his "rival".

**They skidded into Konoha. "First place!"**

**Close behind, Lee ran up behind him. "Sadly, second place!"**

**Izumo and Kotetsu gaped at them. **

"_Now_ they know what we have to deal with." whispered Tenten to Neji, who grunted in return.

"**What-"**

"**I have no idea."**

"**Lee, you need to train more!"**

"YES GUY-SENSEI!"

"**YES GUY-SENSEI! AND I WILL COME IN FIRST NEXT TIME!"**

"**I have regrettable news, Lee." said Guy. "You didn't come in second!"**

**Lee looked completely shocked. "Huh?!"**

Kakashi rolled his visible eye. "I wasn't actually running, Guy. I don't think-"

"BUT MY STUDENT SHOULD'VE BEAT YOU ANYWAY!"

"**You are third place! Kakashi, who I am carrying, came in second! Kakashi, you are one lucky person! Second place is admirable!"**

**Kakashi didn't appear to hear him, as he was passed out. **

"This new technique really drains you, huh." said Kurenai. "You can't even move!"

**Lee tearfully pulled out his notebook. "I have learned another important lesson from you!"**

**The four others had arrived. "As usual, I can't keep up with their craziness." said Neji stiffly. **

"**They did get us here faster, though."**

**Neji scowled. "Ridiculous!"**

The Neji in the room, if it were possible, looked even more annoyed and he wasn't actually there. "Can you two at least try to act normal?!"

**Guy turned around, and Kakashi flopped off to the side. "Okay, everyone's here? Let's go to report to Lady Tsunade right away!**

"Forgetting someone?"

"**Um, Guy-sensei?" Sakura said tentatively. "Kakashi-sensei is..."**

"**Oh!" Guy looked at his back as if he forgot he was there. "Hospital first!"**

A great number of people rolled their eyes at the nonsense.

**OoO**

"**He's awake!" Naruto peered over Kakashi's hospital bed, joined by Sakura and the members of Team Guy. **

**Kakashi groaned, his face covered by the white blanket. **

Naruto exchanged a look with his team, before quickly looking away. He'd always had the intense desire to know what his teacher's face looked like, but hadn't acted on it.

**There was the clicking of heals and a blond, busty woman walked in, flanked by Shizune. **

Asuma blushed a little as he read this and a few people looked awkward. Tsunade sniffed but knew enough from Jiraiya that men would never change.

"**Good job, Kakashi."**

"**Tsunade-sama..." Kakashi made to sit up, but couldn't muster the strength to do so. As he did, the sheet nearly slipped. **

The mask Kakashi wore received a few quick, curious glances.

**Naruto tensed and waited anxiously. **

"**Kakashi-sensei! Don't push yourself!" admonished Sakura. **

**Tsunade nodded. "It will take a few more days until you can return to duty."**

**Naruto tried to inch up behind the bed, leaning behind his teacher out of a desperate curiosity. **

"Oh, come on!" said Naruto hotly, noticing the reaction he was getting. "Don't tell me you haven't wondered too! He hides like half his face!"

Kakashi shrugged. "I like it better this way."

**Sakura glared at him and he smiled back sheepishly. It seemed they were both remembering the time when they, and even Sasuke, had attempted to see what was underneath the mask. **

A few people snorted and Team 7 looked at each other. Kakashi stared at his team. "You haven't tried that yet, have you?" He asked mildly, knowing he probably would've noticed.

"Definitely not." said Sasuke, wondering how on earth Naruto roped _him_ into doing something that stupid.

"**Team Guy, you may rest now and turn in your report later," said Tsunade briskly. "Shizune, let's go."**

**As they walked out, Sakura ran after her. "Wait, Master!"**

"I wonder if you've told me about the meeting yet." said Tsunade.

"**Is it regarding that matter? Have you told Kakashi yet?"**

**Sakura shook her head. "No. He's been like this the whole time."**

Kakashi groaned inwardly, wishing he had more control and stamina regarding the Sharingan.

**Tsunade looked shrewdly at her. "What about Naruto?"**

"**No, I thought I should consult you first."**

Many people agreed with that thought, given his reaction in the forrest...

"**It's what I heard from the Akatsuki member, Sasori." They were on the balcony now. "He said it was my reward for beating him..."**

"**The Tenchi Bridge in ten days, huh... Now it will be six." **

"You all need to hurry if you're going to get there." said Choji, thinking that six days was no time at all.

**Tsunade looked at her student. "Can you trust your source? What would you do if it was just a trap? There is a possibility that Orochimaru is just bait, and that Akatsuki will be there."**

"**If it is a trap, I'll fight it with all my might!" said Sakura, voice full of determination. **

"I don't think that's the point she's trying to make," said Shikamaru. "You don't have the people."

"**Fight? Kakashi will be in bed at least another week and the meeting is six days from now. Ever since Sasuke left, your team has been short on staff."**

"And then I took Naruto training and Sakura was apprenticed under you," sighed Jiraiya. "They haven't _been_ a proper team until now."

Asuma and Kurenai briefly looked at their own teams, wondering how the dynamic was between them.

"**Lady Tsunade," Shizune spoke up. "Then you need to assign a different team. Or let Sakura go, but Naruto-kun should not!"**

Naruto looked annoyed, but noticed that most of the room agreed with that.

"**Shizune, you and Sakura are among the few whom I can trust from the bottom of my heart," said Tsunade. "Sakura and Naruto are both desperately trying to seek out their former teammate. They wish to save Sasuke more than anyone, and that strong desire will lead the mission to success."**

Sasuke was already starting to feel uncomfortable and his future self hadn't even made an appearance yet! What if he didn't want to be saved? All he wanted to do was to kill his brother!

"**But for this mission," Shizune tried again. "Naruto-kun needs to-"**

**Tsunade interrupted her with a slight smile. "Now that he's heard this...what would Naruto say?" She looked at the top of the Hokage tower. **

Sakura glared at him. "You were listening in?!" She accused, sounding annoyed.

"You were talking about me!"

**Naruto stood tall. "Let's search for someone to complete our team immediately dattebayo!"**

"I guess you don't know about Sai yet," said Jiraiya, frowning. "That'll complicate things."

**Shizune and Sakura both whipped their heads around and Naruto flipped and landed on the railing by Tsunade. "Later." He jumped off. **

"**Sheesh, that impatient brat... I wasn't done talking yet." said Tsunade, although it looked like she didn't expect anything different. **

"I understand that you know Sakura-chan, but why me 'ttebayo?" asked Naruto bluntly to the other woman, who shrugged, thinking of two people in her life that were very similar.

**Shizune stared at his retreating figure and thought of the item around his neck. 'The child who was entrusted with the First Hokage's necklace..."**

Tsunade's eyes bulged, and many other people looked surprised, especially her former teammate. "I-I gave you the necklace?!" she sputtered. "But, why... Why would I do that?!"

"_You_ have a necklace from the first Hokage?" asked Ino, thinking about how valuable that would be.

Naruto also looked shocked, but didn't understand the symbolism of such an artifact. Tsunade knew too well the history of that necklace, the one currently on her body. She felt the weight of its curse and its ability to take the people she loved so heavily. And she had given it away?!

**Naruto leapt across the rooftops, eyes narrowed as he thought of their next mission. "Sasuke..." He whispered, determined to drag his friend back through Konoha if he had to. **

Sasuke grunted, not sure what emotion to feel at that statement.

Jiraiya thought of his own deserting teammate and wished he could tell the boy not to bother; he tried to get Orochimaru back, sure, but the guy had always been creepy and a little too interested in evil.

**He hit the streets and walked, talking aloud. "I need to think about this carefully; we can't have anyone who slows us down, and even if they're skilled... A good personality is better. And then Sakura-chan likes anyone handsome..."**

Sakura glared at him.

**He walked past a person leaning against a tree, wearing an olive green hood, black mask, and dark sunglasses. There was only a tiny bridge of skin able to be seen. **

"Sunglasses?" Kurenai looked at her student, along with both Hinata and Kiba a moment later.

**Thoughts swirling in his head as he thought about all the people he knew, he didn't notice anyone. **

"**Long time no see, Naruto."**

**He blinked and looked back, not recognizing him. "Who are you?"**

Naruto could _feel_ the scowl from Shino's direction.

"**It's me." He said in a deep voice. **

**Naruto looked up and down. A tiny bug floated from his face and he jumped back, as if his memory was struck by something. **

An insect in the room was crawling up Naruto's leg and Shino's sunglasses flashed. "I'm sorry 'ttebayo! I'm not good with faces... or names..."

"He forgot me, too." said Temari conversationally, although she had known the young man for far less than the other.

"**Even though it has been a long time, you should remember your comrades." said the cloaked man, looking down. "Because the one that spoke to you will feel bad."**

**Naruto scratched his head. "Oh, um... that really indirect way of speaking... could it be...?" He pointed. "Shino!"**

"It's that nitpicky way you talk," said Kiba, shaking his head. "It's becoming your most defining trait."

"**You finally remembered."**

**Naruto looked annoyed. "If you cover up that much skin, no one will know-"**

"That's true; it'd be hard to recognize someone by their nose."

**There was a crash and a person sitting on top of an enormous, white dog fell right between them. It was another young man, dressed in near all black with messy dark hair and a red mark on each cheek. **

Kiba grinned widely and scratched the head of the tiny white dog beside him that had stayed quiet during the reading. "Looks like you're going to grow, little guy!"

"**Hey, Shino! You're here early!" The rider turned and saw Naruto gaping at him. **

"**Kiba?!"**

"**Oh!" He hopped off, a large smile on his canine features, and sniffed the blond teen. "It _is _you!"**

Naruto gave him a strange look and Kiba laughed. Shino looked a little annoyed (as far as anyone could tell) that his teammate had been recognized so quickly.

"**Is that...?" Naruto pointed to the dog.**

**Kiba laughed. "Of Course it's Akamaru! Hey, did you grow?"**

"That's right. You're supposed to get taller..."

"**No, no, no... Akamaru is the one that grew dattebayo!" Naruto still looked shocked. "Do dogs become that big in such a short amount of time?"**

"**I guess I haven't noticed since we're always together."**

"**He used to ride on your head! Right Shino? Er..."**

**Shino emitted a dark aura. "It seems you recognized _Kiba_ right away..."**

Kiba poked him. "Well I don't cover my entire face!"

"**Na-" A quiet sound was faintly heard behind the fence and Naruto walked over. **

"**Oh, It's Hinata!"**

The Hinata could've been a strawberry.

**Her face flushed red and she stammered something incoherent before passing out. "Hey! Hey Hinata! Hinata!"**

"**Why do you always faint when you see Naruto?" asked Kiba gruffly. **

There a few chuckles but not nearly as much laughter as there would've been if Hinata herself hadn't been looking like she was about to faint. Kurenai touched her student's shoulder encouragingly.

**Naruto clapped his hands together. "Please! We need another team member!"**

"**You came at the wrong time," said Kiba apologetically. "We just got a mission and we're waiting for Kurenai-sensei."**

"**You have Akamaru, don't you? Can't you lend us one person? Come on, Kiba!"**

"You're so stubborn!" said Kiba. "Akamaru isn't going anywhere without me."

"**If I don't go, then Akamaru and I can't use our combination attacks!"**

**Hinata's eyes fluttered as she leaned against the tree. **

"**Shino-?"**

"**You recognized Hinata right away too."**

"**You're still sulking?!"**

A few people laughed a little.

"**You guys are lousy friends." Naruto muttered, before noticing that Hinata was awake. He grinned widely and went over to her. "Hinata! Just shut up and come with me!"**

Sakura rolled her eyes and hit her teammate. "What the heck? What kind of invitation is that?!"

"You shouldn't be so brash," commented Ino. "Out of context..."

**Hinata' entire face went red and her head slumped down. Naruto blinked, not sure what happened. **

The thought, 'Is he completely oblivious?' passed through most of the room.

**OoO**

**Naruto walked through the village. "After all that fuss, I still don't have another teammate." He said, frowning. "I guess I'll ask those guys."**

"We're the only ones left, right?" asked Choji to Shikamaru, who shrugged.

"**I told you already, haven't I?" Shikamaru said. "It's annoying, but I'm in charge of the Chunin Exam."**

Asuma looked proudly at his student. That was an important responsibility.

"**I mean, yeah, we have a long history together, so I want to lend a hand." Long memories of hours avoiding class with the two of them, Kiba, and Choji filled their minds. **

The four boys grinned, remembering how they tried to aggravate Iruka-sensei.

"**But I'm not in a position to do whatever I want." He sighed. "The Fifth appointed me and will kill me if I reject the offer. I get scolded enough my mother."**

Shikamaru shuddered.

**Naruto looked downtrodden. "And here I was thinking, 'I can always count on Shikamaru.' But here you are saying you're too busy..."**

"**Puppy dog eyes won't change what's impossible!"**

Naruto smiled cheekily at him.

"**I'll help you out! Here, Shikamaru. It's the lunch from your mom." A large, young man dressed in red with spiky brown hair and stood smiling by them. **

"**Choji!"**

Choji frowned. "I wish I'd be able to go, but it sounds like that Sai person will."

"**Hey, don't you have a mission with Asuma and Ino?"**

"**I can't ignore what Naruto is saying! I'll try to talk with Asuma-sensei." Choji smiled. **

**A figure above them took out a paintbrush and scroll.**

There was a sense of uneasiness.

**Then, suddenly, Shikamaru's eyes twitched and he shoved Naruto and himself into the dirt as Choji pulled back his fist and slammed it into the painting of a lion which had appeared from nowhere. **

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

**Black paint splattered on the street. **

"**Shikamaru! Behind you!" shouted Naruto, as another one came closer. Choji grabbed it with his enlarged hand and squished it to liquid. The two nodded at each other. **

"**Over there, huh." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and looked at the person sitting on the rooftop. **

"Is Sai... attacking them? Why?" asked Guy.

Kakashi looked pensive. "He's likely just there to see how Naruto is. Probably orders from Danzo or somebody."

**He made a hand sign and a shadow started to crawl. Naruto had already started running. "He's wearing a Konoha headband, but I've never seen him before."**

**The pale boy sent six, larger beasts made from paint towards him. **

"So, he attacks with paint, then?" Shikamaru mused. "Unusual ability."

"What I want to know is why Danzo is sending this person? Are the ANBU, then?" whispered Jiraiya.

Kakashi thought of his time at the ANBU and felt a bad feeling develop in the pit of his stomach.

Asuma held up the book. "Are we going back to the regular order, again?" He asked.

Kurenai smiled. "If no one minds, I'd like to read."

"Go right on ahead." said Kiba smiling.

**OoO**

_**I was originally going to throw in two chapters... but this ended up being a full episode, which pleased me :) Hello everyone!**_

_**Updates will be weekly on Sundays. I'll try to stick to this as best I can. Most chapters will be two episodes combined, I believe, unless they all seem full of stuff. **_

_**Thanks for all of the reviews on the first story! It really means a lot to me!**_

_**On a side note, **_

_**-Why is Shikamaru so awesome? I seriously love that guy.**_

_**-Does anyone else see Temari and Shikamaru together? I know pairings can be a real war... but I'm pretty curious. What are your favorite pairings?**_

_**Until next week, **_

_**owlgirl16**_

_**P.S. Reviews make me happy :)**_


	2. The Formation of a New Team

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :)**_

_**Dedication: To my 25th reviewer DarkFlame4ever, my 50th reviewer Cookie-the-Rookie, and my 75th reviewer A Selfish Writer! The response for just the first chapter has been great :)**_

**OoO**

"_So, he attacks with paint, then?" Shikamaru mused. "Unusual ability."_

"_What I want to know is why Danzo is sending this person? Are they ANBU, then?" whispered Jiraiya. _

_Kakashi thought of his time at the ANBU and felt a bad feeling develop in the pit of his stomach. _

_Asuma held up the book. "Are we going back to the regular order, again?" He asked. _

_Kurenai smiled. "If no one minds, I'd like to read."_

"_Go right on ahead." said Kiba smiling._

**Chapter Two- The Formation of a New Team**

"We'll see who else is joining, then." said Jiraiya.

"**Won't you reconsider one more time?" asked Shizune. "It's too risky to allow Naruto-kun to take part in this mission. If something were to happen..."**

Although Naruto didn't look happy, the general consensus of the room was to agree with Shizune.

**Tsunade looked annoyed. "Don't make me say it again," she snapped. "Team Kakashi, with Naruto and Sakura, will handle this mission."**

"**It's not really Team Kakashi, because he can't even go with them! The situation is different from when they were dispatched to the Hidden Sand!"**

Shizune's argument sounded perfectly logical, but Tsunade wanted to have a little faith in he future self's decision making ability.

**'That's true,' thought Sakura, a little more nervous now. 'The enemy was clearly after Naruto, but we were able to prevent anything bad because Kakashi-sensei knows him so well. But we won't have Kakashi-sensei on this mission...'**

A few sideways glances were sent to the shinobi frequently known to lose his temper, who also happened to have a demon sealed inside of him and the tension grew.

"**Don't worry, Sakura," Tsunade noticed her student's anxiety. "That point has been taken under consideration... I'll find two members to fill in the wholes left by Kakashi and Sasuke." She stared out onto Konoha and the two other women left. **

"Well, if Sai is going to be one of the team members, who will be the adult to take my place?" asked Kakashi, thinking that it would have to be someone very skilled and with a basic understanding of the Kyuubi.

**OoO**

**Naruto ran at their mysterious assailant, but stopped after noticing the enormous ink lions charging. **

"**Naruto! Keep going!" instructed Shikamaru, making a hand sign. "Ninja Art: Shadow Sewing!"**

Shikamaru looked rather impressed with himself.

**The shadows splintered off and formed sharp spears that pierced the lions, turning them back into paint. Naruto ran through and metal met metal. "Who the hell are you?!"**

"Someone talented enough to be working directly under Danzo."

"Someone important enough to be in the title of the book."

**The pale stranger smiled indulgently. **

**OoO**

"**Tsunade!" An old woman had walked up behind her on the roof. "I need to speak with you... Let me see you for a moment."**

**Tsunade glared at her. **

"I'm guessing it's Koharu." whispered Jiraiya, thinking of his old sensei's teammate.

"**What do you want to talk about?" Tsunade sat inside the Hokage tower with the woman from before, and an old man as well. Shizune stood behind her master. "Since you two advisors are here, this probably isn't going to be pleasant."**

There were a few guffaws at how easily Tsunade spoke her mind.

"**It's about Naruto Uzumaki," said the woman. **

**The man nodded. "You should not be assigning missions with the possibility of Akatsuki and Naruto Uzumaki coming into contact."**

Naruto frowned.

"**You know the reason, do you not?" The old woman, Koharu, squinted. "From now on, you need to increase surveillance on him as well as protection."**

"I think the future me can handle himself!" said Naruto hotly.

A few people rolled their eyes but felt the same way. Being constantly watched by the council was enough to make anyone nervous.

**The man, Homura, continued. "You should also decrease his amount of missions altogether and limit his activities. Got it, Tsunade...?"**

"I disagree 'ttebayo!"

"Naruto, shut up!" said an exasperated Sakura. "We know!"

**Tsunade sighed loudly. "You should know what my answer will be," Her beautiful face darkened. "No way!"**

Tsunade and Naruto both looked somewhat triumphant.

"**Tsunade, Naruto is not an ordinary shinobi." said Koharu. "He's a Jinchuuriki! Under normal circumstances, the logical thing to do would be to keep him in the village completely."**

Naruto sputtered in indignation, but Kurenai read over him.

"**I agree that he should work in a four-man squad." said Tsunade, more calmly than before. "But he shouldn't have so many restrictions placed on him! Even if we kept Naruto confined to the village, the Akatsuki will definitely come after him as a Jinchuuriki."**

The nerves were present again; the way Tsunade said it made it sound like she thought someone would attack the village to get to him.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. If Itachi was after Naruto, then his brother would return to the village.

"**They went after Gaara in what could be considered the safest part of the village." Tsunade leaned back on the sofa. "There's a strong possibility that they'll take a similarly hard-line approach for Naruto as well. If that happens, Konoha will be in danger as well." **

A few people felt uneasy now and Naruto sank into his chair, hoping that wouldn't happen to village he loved.

"**If Naruto stays on the move, the enemy will have a harder time and they won't attack the village directly." Tsunade said, looking back at the two elders. **

**Homura sniffed. "That's a pathetic objection, Tsunade. You call yourself the Hokage? Can you assure that the Kyuubi won't be removed from Naruto and bring about an even bigger calamity for Konoha?!"**

Naruto gulped and touched the invisible seal.

**Tsunade glared at him, and memories played in her mind. **

"_**As promised in the bet, that unlucky necklace...will be mine."**_

"_**That's enough! Don't protect me anymore, Naruto!"**_

Tsunade glanced sharply at him, and the whole room wondered when Naruto would've protected the Hokage.

"_**I told you!" yelled Kabuto, glasses flashing as he ran towards them. "That kind of stubbornness will get you killed!"**_

"_**Naruto, run!" screamed Tsunade. **_

_**But Naruto grinned and let his hand get stabbed, blood gushing out. "Until I become the Hokage, there's no way I'll die!" He said, holding on to Kabuto with this injured hand. **_

"Idiot." muttered Sasuke, but no one heard him.

**And then Tsunade thought of the people who owned that necklace before, their dreams, and how much this young boy was like them. "Naruto won't be beaten." she said. "I believe that."**

Naruto grinned at the bond woman who sighed, wondering what it was about this kid that would make her put her faith in him.

"**If... that judgment turns out to be mistaken..." said Koharu calmly. "What will you do?"**

**Tsunade closed her eyes. "If perchance, Konohagakure and the Land of Fire become endangered by my decision... then as the Fifth Hokage, I will protect them with my life!"**

Jiraiya looked at his former teammate and wondered when she would regain her love for her village that hadn't been present for a long time.

**Homura looked down. "Very well. If you're willing to go that far, do as you like." He said. "However, in exchange for that, you will use the Shinobi we select as the additional members."**

**She looked annoyed, but not as angry. "Fine."**

"**Danzo, come in." said Koharu. **

The general feeling of the room was that this Danzo person was bad news.

**The man shuffled in, leaning on a wooden cane. "Long time no see, Princess Tsunade."**

"**To think _you'd_ show up." She sighed. "So does this mean the additional members will be from the Foundation?"**

"What's the Foundation?" asked Tenten.

Jiraiya looked oddly serious. "Also known as Root, it's an underground organization led by Danzo." He didn't explain anymore, but there was an odd taste in everyone's mouth.

**OoO**

"**You sure are weak," chuckled his attacker. "Are you sure you have any 'balls' with that type of skill?"**

Naruto's face went red in a flash and steam could've been coming out of his ears. Some of the ninjas in his class laughed, looking at the expression on his face.

"**Wha- You little..." Naruto gritted his teeth. "I asked... who are you?!" **

**The stranger jumped up and noticed the creeping shadow below him. He managed to avoid it and smiled. "I'll see you again, Naruto." **

"Unfortunately." growled said shinobi.

"**Hold it!" shouted Naruto, but he had already vanished in a whirl of ink. **

"That's annoying."

**The shadow shrunk back to Shikamaru. "Who was that...?"**

"**Choji! I thought you'd be here! What's taking you so long?!" It was a young, blond woman with long hair and a purple outfit. **

Ino smiled. "My hair grew back!"

"**Sorry, Ino..." said Choji sheepishly. "We got attacked by some weirdo..."**

"**Isn't that Naruto, though?!"**

**Choji laughed a little. "No, when I said weirdo, I didn't mean Naruto..."**

"**Hey Naruto! Long time no see!" said Ino cheerfully, ignoring her teammate.**

**Shikamaru massaged his face. "It's no use, Choji."**

Ino glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Asuma looked fondly at her, and the two boys that were rolling their eyes.

**OoO**

**Danzo shuffled into the room and looked out the window.**

"**So you will be arranging the two additional team members?" asked Tsunade.**

"**No," said the man. "Just one member."**

"That's good," said Tsunade in surprise. "He's letting me pick the team leader?"

Jiraiya frowned. Danzo had to have a motive behind that.

**Tsunade stood from the sofa. "You weren't expecting Kakashi to be out of action, were you? His withdrawal is unexpected for me as well..."**

Kakashi made a mental note to practice that technique so he wouldn't be so useless after using it, before remembering that he wouldn't remember anything after this.

"**You should select someone very skilled from ANBU Black Ops under your direct control to lead the team." said Danzo simply. **

**Tsunade's eyes glinted. "I'll do it as I please." She left the room, heels clattering. **

Much of the room was wondering who would be picked. If Tsunade did follow the suggestion of ANBU, then that ruled out quite a few people. Still, someone highly talented _would_ be necessary.

**Highly annoyed, she walked purposefully down the hall, thoughts whirling. 'I'd also thought about having someone from ANBU directly under my control to replace Kakashi, but the fact that he suggested it... I totally thought he would force on of his own subordinates on me.'**

"That is strange..." said Temari, frowning at this seemingly innocent move. She didn't know anything about this Danzo person, but it sounded suspicious.

**'Does that mean this one person is enough for the surveillance of Naruto?' Tsunade bit her thumb. 'Or are they after something else?'**

"What else would they be after?" asked Lee, somewhat confused.

**OoO**

**Tsunade sat in her office and looked up. "That was fast."**

"**I heard it was a matter of urgency..." A masked shinobi had appeared behind her. **

"**You know why you're here, right?" She examined the painted cat like mask. **

Kakashi frowned, going through shinobi he had known during his time at ANBU. The book said cat _like, _which could mean a number of things...

**Tsunade folded her hands. "I want you to take Kakashi's place."**

"**It is an honor to be able to work in Kakashi-sempai's stead."**

"It sounds like he respects you, Kakashi. That's good." said Asuma.

"**This isn't an ANBU Black Ops mission. It will be a regular one." said Tsunade. "Take off your mask and I will give you a codename. During this mission, you will be known as Yamato."**

"Yamato..."

**The man took off his mask. He was young, with large, dark eyes and short brown hair. "I understand..."**

"**There will be a member of Root who is on your team." She lowered her voice. "Keep a close eye on him."**

"And he'll likely be doing the same." said Kakashi with a sigh.

"**What... do you mean?"**

"**Danzo recommended this new recruit." She said quietly. "He used to be in the Taka faction that opposed the Third Hokage. He formed the Foundation as a detached unit within the ANBU Black Ops and became its chief. I'm sure you've at least heard of his name."**

Those who hadn't heard of him before looked shocked, and those who did know didn't look surprised.

**Yamato nodded. **

"**The Foundation has since been disbanded and he has fallen from power. But I can't figure out what he's thinking..."**

"Why do I get the feeling that this organization _hasn't_ been disbanded...?" whispered Tenten to Neji, who looked contemplative on the subject.

"**Meet with the team immediately!"**

"**Yes ma'am." The captain vanished. **

Kiba snorted. "_This_ should be an interesting meeting."

**OoO**

"**Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran over to his teammate who stood by a crumbling wall. "Is this the place where we're supposed to meet? Where are they?"**

"**We're just a little early, that's all." said Sakura easily. **

'Or they're both being watched.' thought Jiraiya grimly.

**Naruto looked around. "Do you really think Granny Tsunade found two people to join us?"**

"Insolent little brat." muttered Tsunade, sending a withering glare to the blond boy.

**Two figures walked out of the shadows and into their line of sight. "Hello." said the shorter, and Naruto recognized him instantly. **

"**It's you...!" He growled. **

**The man looked at the three: Naruto angry, Sakura confused, and Sai motionless; and sighed deeply. 'This is going to be a nasty mission.'**

"He's got that right 'ttebayo!" said Naruto, still annoyed from his comment before. He wasn't weak! And he definitely had... well, he WAS a man.

"I'm sensing a dynamic that's oddly familiar." said Kakashi pointedly, looking at his team. Sasuke scowled, not sure how to respond to being compared to this Sai person. He did seem like a talented shinobi, but rather unlikable.

Sakura sighed and wondered how she was going to deal with meeting Sasuke again... How could he possibly leave the village? Leave their team? She looked at both him and Naruto and knew their first encounter after three years was unlikely to be great.

Kurenai handed the book to Kiba, who grumbled a bit but didn't complain. "Alright. Time for a new chapter."

**OoO**

_**Hello lovely ladies and gents. Owlgirl16 here, extremely sunburned to the point of looking like strawberry-vanilla ice cream as my sister so eloquently put it. I don't think I will be combining episodes for chapters; frankly, I'm too lazy. **_

_**It's rather early on Sunday to be posting, but I'm leaving for a trip in a few hours. I'm going to have to update during my vacation from my phone, so we'll see how that turns out. The end of the summer is crammed with things, but updates will continue! **_

_**Loved all the views on pairings! This week's questions: Favorite season (spring, summer, etc.) and funniest Shiuppuden moment? **_

_**Thanks for the fantastic reviews! Wish me luck on the piles of summer homework I have yet to finish. **_

_**-owlgirl16-**_


	3. The Unnecessary Addition

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :)**_

_**Dedication: To my 100th reviewer, Johannat! Thanks for the positive response everyone!  
**_

**OoO**

"_He's got that right 'ttebayo!" said Naruto, still annoyed from his comment before. He wasn't weak! And he definitely had... well, he WAS a man. _

"_I'm sensing a dynamic that's oddly familiar." said Kakashi pointedly, looking at his team. Sasuke scowled, not sure how to respond to being compared to this Sai person. He did seem like a talented shinobi, but rather unlikable. _

_Sakura sighed and wondered how she was going to deal with meeting Sasuke again... How could he possibly leave the village? Leave their team? She looked at both him and Naruto and knew their first encounter after three years was unlikely to be great. _

_Kurenai handed the book to Kiba, who grumbled a bit but didn't complain. "Alright. Time for a new chapter."_

**Chapter Three- The Unnecessary Addition**

"Sai is unnecessary." muttered Naruto peevishly.

"**Naruto...?" Sakura looked at her teammate and the pale stranger. "Do you know him?"**

**Naruto gritted his teeth. "Yeah... He's the one that attacked me earlier when I was with Shikamaru and Choji!"**

"From your perspective, it's much stranger." said Ino. "You don't know that he's from the Foundation or whatever."

**He pulled a kunai from his sleeve and Sai reached back for his sword. **

"**Stop it, Naruto." said the older shinobi. He stepped into the light. "I'm the replacement captain for this team while Kakashi is in the hospital. Call me Yamato."**

Once again, Kakashi tried to think off who this might be. He had a pretty good guess, but was waiting for a confirmation.

"**Captain Yamato." said Sakura respectfully. **

**Yamato nodded. "You're comrades on the same team, so you guys need to get along."**

Several people looked at the short, blond ninja and thought that getting along might be impossible.

"**Comrades? This guy 'ttebayo?!"**

Naruto fumed.

**Sai still wore a plastic smile. "Sorry about before. Since we're going to be teammates from now on, I wanted to find out how strong you were."**

"Danzo's little spy." whispered Tsunade to Jiraiya, who nodded in agreement.

**Naruto put his knife away uneasily. "You didn't have to go through the trouble of doing that..."**

"**But thanks to that, I now know you are a worthless guy with questionable 'equipment'."**

Kiba couldn't contain himself as he read the line and he howled in laughter. Naruto's face went red and he jumped up. "That little...!" He couldn't think of a word nasty enough to describe him. "What the hell?!"

The room was divided into people that were laughing and people in disbelief of the attitude of his seemingly emotionless shinobi.

"This is going to be rough." said Kakashi with a groan, thinking of how temperamental his student was without being deliberately provoked. Was that what this kid was trying to do?

**They were speechless for a moment and then-**

"**Hey, what did you say?!" shouted Naruto, as Sakura held him back from lunging for Sai. **

Naruto clenched his fist and scowled at anyone still chuckling.

"**Hey, don't start fighting at the very start! We're going to be teammates!"**

"**Somethings are just inexcusable!" **

Many nodded in agreement.

**Sakura looked at the pale boy. "People won't like you if you say things like that."**

"**I like nice... ugly women like you." He smiled. **

Sakura's eye twitched and Ino laughed loudly. "Oh, this is great! This guy is hysterical!"

"Shut up!" Sakura snapped, face set in a deep frown.

**There was a beat of silence and then-**

"**Hey, what did you say?!" roared Sakura, and Yamato had to restrain _her_ from attacking her new teammate. **

"Is this guy trying to make both of you mad? What's the point of that?" asked Choji, confused as to why anyone would be so mean at the first meeting with no reason.

Lee shook his head sadly. "This is most dishonorable."

"**Do you want to mess with me?!"**

"**Try remembering what you just said to Naruto!"**

"Well, next time I won't hold him back." sniffed Sakura.

**OoO**

"**Oh, don't you look silly."**

**The window slid open in the Hospital room where Kakashi laid in bed. The one eye open glanced to the side. "Jiraiya-sama..."**

**Jiraiya crouched grinning in the window. "Well, I guess you always looked like that."**

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." said Jiraiya cheekily.

"**I heard you'll be in bed another week." **

"**It appears so." Kakashi struggled to sit up. **

"Don't push yourself." said Tsunade admonishingly.

"**Hey, don't force yourself." said Jiraiya, coming to his aid. "It doesn't look like you'll be able to move for a while."**

'I feel like an infant.' thought Kakashi crossly, resolving to perfect the Mangekyou Sharingan.

**Jiraiya slapped to orange books on the bedside table. "You've probably read it many times, but it should help pass the time."**

Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke rolled their eyes at their teacher's love for those dirty books.

"**Thanks..." said Kakashi, eyeing them. "Surely this isn't the only reason why you returned to the village."**

"**I'll give you the details once he and Tsunade get here..."**

"The details on what?" asked Tenten curiously to the old master. He shrugged, not quite sure himself, but guessing it had something to do with Naruto.

"**He? Who's that?"**

**Jiraiya looked out the window. "I think he's calling himself Yamato on this mission."**

'We'll see if my future self knows who he is then.' thought Kakashi.

**OoO**

**Yamato massaged his temples in exasperation. "At any rate, the four of us will be starting our mission soon. I don't have time to put you all in a cage to get used to each other." **

The two looked horrified by the thought.

"**Come on, introduce yourselves."**

"Does he want us to say our hobbies and dreams as well?" muttered Naruto with a sly look at his teacher.

"**Naruto Uzumaki."**

"**Sakura Haruno."**

**Only Sai was smiling, although in a very fake way. "My name is Sai."**

"Stupid Sai."

"**Well, that's enough getting acquainted for now," Yamato clapped his hands. "We'll meet at the main gate in an hour!" **

"**Right!"**

"**Yes, sir."**

**Sai remained silent, but the expression on his face didn't change. **

Ino shuddered. "That's kind of creepy."

**OoO**

"**For crying out loud," Naruto grumbled as he and Sakura walked back through Konoha. "I don't like that Sai jerk at all 'ttebayo!"**

"Good to know you don't change much." said Sakura, rolling her eyes.

"**Why's he taking the place of Sasuke? We're fine with three people!"**

**Sakura smiled wistfully. "He does have a foul mouth, but don't you think he kind of resembles Sasuke?"**

Sasuke's eye twitched unpleasantly, still not sure if he should take this as a compliment or not.

"**He doesn't resemble Sasuke at all!" huffed Naruto. "Sasuke's cooler... no, not cooler... He's just better!"**

Naruto's cheeks went pink and he stared up at the ceiling. Stupid book.

**Sakura looked at him and laughed. "Yeah. Sasuke's a little cooler than Sai, isn't he?"**

"**Not cooler! Sasuke is b-better dattebayo!" **

"I appreciate that." said Sasuke dryly.

Naruto glared at him.

**OoO**

**In an apartment not far from them, Sai himself was gathering tools for the mission. His room had blank walls except for a few choice paintings that hung. Sai picked up a book and stared at it, as if remembering better times. **

**His eyes narrowed suddenly and he pulled out a long sword, and metal hit metal. An ANBU member was directly behind him in the shadows. **

"**Good move." said the masked man. **

"So, was that supposed to be some sort of test? Or something?"

"**Listen carefully. You must never let your guard down."**

"**What is it, Senpai?" **

**He handed him an envelope and they both put their swords away. Sai opened it and scanned over the contents. **

"**This classified mission you've been given is Lord Danzo's. His vision for the future of the village rests upon this classified mission."**

"Classified mission? What's Danzo playing at?!" asked Tsunade angrily. "He can't just go against the Hokage like that!"

"I wonder what Danzo wants this boy to do..." said Jiraiya.

"**Failure is not an option."**

"**I know."**

**The masked man noticed the worn book beside Sai's bag. "You're still carrying that around with you...?" He stood straight suddenly and began to recite. "In the Foundation, you have no name and no emotions."**

"**You have no past and no future. There is only the mission." Finished Sai. **

A few people shuddered. Imagine not knowing your actual name and living only for secret missions!

**The man prepared to leave. "Never forget the will of The Foundation, which supports the giant tree known as the Leaf Village from underground... unseen." He vanished.**

"This organization is becoming creepier and creepier." said Tenten.

"**Right." said Sai to the empty room, and his creaking window moved in and out. **

"This makes me almost feel bad for him." whispered Hinata, even though he had insulted Naruto-kun.

**OoO**

**Tsunade leaned against the entrance to the Hospital next to Shizune. The pig in Shizune's arms squealed, announcing someone's presence. **

"**Sorry."**

"**You're late."**

**Yamato tried to fight a grin from forming on his face at the thought of his new team. "I got held up with this and that..."**

"That's one way of putting it." said Kankuro with a snort.

"**Very well," said Tsunade. "Kakashi is waiting for us." They walked in. **

"I suppose we'll find out what news you have." said Kakashi to Jiraiya.

**Kakashi was sitting in bed, chuckling at the little orange book in his hands. There was a slight noise outside and he put it on the bedside table. **

"**It looks like they're here." said Jiraiya. **

Jiraiya himself was curious as to why he could've called this meeting, and much of the room leaned in with curiosity.

**Someone knocked on the door. "Kakashi, we're coming in!"**

"**Please do."**

**The door slid open and three people stepped in. Yamato smiled. "Long time no see, senpai." **

**Kakashi's eye widened in recognition. "I see. So you're the one that is going by Yamato. I get it."**

'I was hoping I would find out who he was...' thought Kakashi, somewhat disappointed. He still had his theory.

"**I brought him here because there's something he needs to know since he'll be working as the captain of Team Kakashi." said Tsunade. **

'The Kyuubi...' thought most of the room, with an uneasy glance to Naruto.

**Jiraiya looked at him. "And that is the biggest reason why you were chosen as Kakashi's replacement."**

"**Is this about Naruto?" **

**Kakashi nodded. "Exactly."**

Naruto thought about expressing his annoyance that they were talking about him, but decided against it.

"**You know that Naruto has the Kyuubi spirit sealed inside him, right?" said Jiraiya. "Sometimes the Nine Tails Chakra leaks out from inside Naruto's body... and takes the form of the fox spirit. We call it the Nine Tail's Cloak."**

The room had gotten very quiet. Memories of the two tails in the forrest replayed in everyone's mind.

**Yamato's eyes widened. "The Kyuubi cloak..." He turned to Kakashi. "Does it happen often?"**

"**It happened on our previous mission." said Kakashi. "When his emotions intensified, the Kyuubi chakra leaked out. Just before the second tail formed, I was able to suppress the chakra with the tag I received from Jiraiya-sama."**

"It could've been a lot worse..."

"**So it appeared as I thought..." said Jiraiya with a sigh. **

"**Judging from the shape of the chakra, the number of tails will probably continue to grow." said Kakashi. "And eventually there will be nine."**

Naruto's eyes widened and a lot of people gasped, not realizing that. "Wh-what?!" He said, unable to believe it. "There will be nine 'ttebayo?"

Kiba gulped and continued reading.

"**Jiraiya-sama, how many tails have you seen?" **

**Jiraiya closed his eyes and pulled at his jacket. "I've come close to dying twice in my lifetime..."**

He looked sideways at Tsunade. "Well, as of now I can only think of one time."

"Served you right." she muttered.

"**The first time, I broke six ribs and both arms, and several of my internal organs ruptured. It was when I was trying to peek into the women's bath at a hot spring... and you pounded me good, Tsunade."**

A few people edged away from the powerful kunoichi. She rolled her eyes and glared at her former teammate.

"**The other time was..." Jiraiya rolled up his shirt, revealing a deep scar in the center of his chest, as if something had scooped out flesh with a spoon. "During Naruto's training when I saw the fourth tail of Kyuubi chakra."**

Naruto whipped his head around to look at Jiraiya. "I almost _killed_ you?!"

"I'm alive in the future, aren't I?" said Jiraiya easily, but trouble was brewing in his mind. Why had his future self allowed that to happen?

Reality at how powerful the Kyuubi was fully entered the minds of everyone present. Gaara looked at Naruto with a hint of understanding and thought of his own experiences with a demon.

**OoO**

"**Master!"**

**Tsunade and Shizune stopped walking to the Hokage tower and turned. Sakura was running towards them. **

"**What is it?" asked Tsunade, still deep in thought over what she just saw. "You should still have some time left before you're to assemble. However, your timing is perfect. There's something I want to ask you."**

Sakura looked quizzically at the Tsunade in the room.

**Tsunade's face hardened. "It's about Sai."**

**They were inside the office now, and Tsunade leaned against the back of her chair. "Things are already going badly?"**

"**Yes..."**

'Badly is an understatement.' thought most of the room.

"**For the time being, keep Naruto under your control."**

**Sakura grimaced. "I'll do what I can, but-" Someone knocked on the door. **

**Tsunade looked up. "Come in." It was Danzo.**

"Then don't come in." said Tsunade, still annoyed.

**He shuffled in, ignoring the confused expression on Sakura's face. "Did you place a skilled ANBU Black Ops member as the captain of Sai's unit?"**

"**I selected the best man I have. He's worked since the Third Hokage's tenure."**

Jiraiya grinned a little. "Danzo won't like that."

"**Very well," Danzo sighed. "But I hope he hasn't been tainted by the teachings of the Third Hokage. The teachings of the gutless Sandaime who disliked conflict. Just like how the teachings of your grandfather tainted the Third Hokage."**

There was a grumble of disapproval in the room. Tsunade frowned in aggravation for these slights against her teacher and grandfather.

**Tsunade scowled as he shuffled out of the room.**

"**Who the hell was that?" asked Sakura, shocked that anyone would be so openly disrespectful. **

Temari wondered how her father would react if someone came barging in like that and insulted him. It was rude to a new extreme.

"**A long time ago," said Tsunade. "He competed with Sarutobi-sensei over the position of Sandaime Hokage. He's the leader of a hard line military faction based on rigid logic and is Sai's superior." She sighed. "He hates me because I'm the granddaughter of the First Hokage as well as a student of the Third Hokage."**

"He _does_ have it in for you, Tsunade." chuckled Jiraiya.

**Shizune coughed. "Isn't it about time...?" **

"**Right!" Sakura jumped. "I'll be going now." She bowed in respect and took off. **

"Time for the mission." said Sakura grimly, filled with determination to get back Sasuke.

**In his apartment, Naruto stared at the old picture by his bed. They all looked so young: Sasuke looked bored, he was glaring at Sasuke, and Sakura smiled sweetly in the middle. Kakashi-sensei had his hands on the two boys' heads and smiled with his eye. **

"That was a stupid picture." grumbled Sasuke.

**Naruto put it down and smiled fondly. "Alright. Let's go 'ttebayo!" **

"And so the next mission begins." said Guy, a little ominously.

"I hope this Sai person gets a little more polite, or there're going to be a lot of problems." said Asuma, knowing that teamwork was extremely important when dealing with this type of mission. If they didn't trust Sai, then bad things could happen.

Kiba handed the book Tenten, who started reading right away.

**OoO**

_**Hello ducklings, owlgirl16 here. Happy Sunday! I'm leaving for the beach soon and wanted to get this update in as soon as possible. Hope everyone is looking forward to the next chapter!  
**_

_**Question of the week: Keeping it basic with favorite color! Personally, I'm a fan of dark purple.**_

_**I'm going to spend the next five hour car ride doing summer homework and staring at the clock every five seconds, so wish me luck :)  
**_

_**Reviews are always appreciated,  
**_

_**owlgirl16**_


	4. The Fake Smile

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :)**_

_**Dedication: To my 125th reviewer, AnitaM17! Thanks for the continued support, everyone!**_

**OoO**

"_And so the next mission begins." said Guy, a little ominously. _

"_I hope this Sai person gets a little more polite, or there're going to be a lot of problems." said Asuma, knowing that teamwork was extremely important when dealing with this type of mission. If they didn't trust Sai, then bad things could happen. _

_Kiba handed the book Tenten, who started reading right away. _

**Chapter Four- The Fake Smile**

**The four shinobi walked underneath a perfect blue sky on the road to their destination. Naruto hadn't stopped glaring at Sai. **

"Can't you at least _try _to get along?" sighed Kakashi, knowing it was useless.

**'Resembles Sasuke, huh?' he thought, squinting his eyes. 'I guess there's a small resemblance...'**

"I'd say more than small." whispered Kiba to Shino, earning himself a glare from said Uchiha.

**Sai noticed the dirty look he was receiving. "Please don't stare at me like that, or I'll beat you up."**

**'He sort of talks like Sasuke, too...' **

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grumbled that he didn't talk a certain way.

**Naruto looked annoyed. "Hey! You tick me off with everything you say 'ttebayo!"**

"**I don't really mean it..."**

"**Then you're a liar!"**

Ino groaned in exasperation. "Is this guy trying to be difficult? Honestly, it isn't that hard to play nice just for one mission!"

"**I'm just trying to portray myself like that kind of character." said Sai simply. **

The whole room looked about equally as confused about where Sai was getting at with these statements.

**Sakura blinked. "Portray yourself...?"**

"**Then you do mean it 'ttebayo!" shouted Naruto, stopping in the middle of the road. "You won't do at all!"**

Naruto huffed in agreement, crossing his arms and muttering about their unwelcome teammate.

**Yamato looked uneasily behind him at his no longer moving team. "Hey, hey! Don't act like that in front of your captain, Naruto." He said. "I'm sure Kakashi taught you that trust and teamwork are most important to a team."**

Kakashi looked at the three young shinobi. "I've tried to..."

"**You were on the same team as the great Kakashi... what's the problem?"**

"I wish we knew for sure who this man was," said Tsunade. "It seems he greatly respects you, Kakashi."

"I have my ideas..." said Kakashi, but he didn't explain.

**Naruto tensed and pointed to Sai. "He's not a member of Team Kakashi! The other person on our team is Sasuke!"**

"Well..." Neji said slowly, trying not to upset the blond boy. "If he left Konoha..." But he trailed off after seeing the looks on Naruto and Sakura's faces.

"**I don't acknowledge him as a team member!"**

**A smirk played on Sai's face. "Well," He said, putting his hand on his hip. "That's actually easier for me. He betrayed Konoha and ran off to serve Orochimaru. I don't want to be lumped together with a cockroach along the same lines as Orochimaru."**

Both Naruto and Sakura looked furious, but before either could yell out any exclamations, Kakashi gave them both a stern eye. "I'm sure your future selves will have something to say about that." He said calmly, feeling a hint of regret.

He turned and gave an I-told-you-so look to Sasuke, as if knowing that the black haired boy doubted that anyone would defend him. "I've always said that those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." he whispered.

Sasuke winced inwardly and tried to ignore his teacher. Right now, the prospect of leaving wasn't high on his priority list... but if creepy Orochimaru could make him strong enough to defeat his brother...

**Naruto's face twitched and he looked like he was about to lunge, but Sakura held her hand in front of him. "Teamwork is indeed important."**

"I suppose that's true..." said Sakura, a little crestfallen that she wasn't defending her precious Sasuke.

"**Sai... Naruto doesn't know you very well." said Sakura. "He may have been out of line. Please forgive him."**

"At least someone is following my orders." sniffed Tsunade with a pointed look towards Naruto.

**Yamato sighed in relief. "Thank goodness I've got at least one kid who's less objectionable."**

"I don't know..." said Jiraiya, looking from Sakura to Tsunade. "The future you reminds me of someone very closely."

"And is that a bad thing?" asked Tsunade dangerously. Her teammate wisely did not continue.

"**It's alright, it doesn't bother me."**

"**Really? Thank goodness."**

Naruto glanced at Sakura. "Are you feeling alright? Like in the future?"

"I'm trying to keep _you_ in line!"

**OoO**

"**I hope Team Kakashi is doing alright" said Shizune worriedly, pouring her master a cup of tea. **

"Depends on the definition of doing alright."

**Tsunade sighed. "They're not rookies anymore."**

"**But it seems Naruto and the new team member Sai..."**

"Are close to injuring each other?" muttered Choji.

**Shizune looked nervous. "-aren't getting along very well."**

"**And I suppose it's my fault that a team member Naruto can't get along with was added to Team Kakashi?!" said Tsunade sarcastically. **

Tsunade nodded, still bothered that Danzo was tampering with her job as Hokage. If she was going to take that miserable position, at least the elders could stay away from her!

"**I never thought that one of Lord Danzo's subordinates would join their team..."**

**Tsunade hit her desk in anger. "We don't have time for this! I need you to find out about Danzo's intentions and Sai's background!"**

"That sounds like a difficult job." said Shikamaru. "I'm pretty sure none of that information is particularly easy to find." He sighed. "Sounds troublesome."

"**Got it, Shizune?"**

"**Yes ma'am."**

**Tsunade looked out her window. "I've left the Naruto and Sai matter to Sakura."**

Sakura looked proud, even though she wished she could beat up Sai for insulting Sasuke.

"**About Sakura..." Shizune looked uneasy. **

**Tsunade glared at her. "What?" **

**Shizune hastily left the room. "It's nothing, n-nothing." She leaned against the door. "Sakura is becoming more and more like Lady Tsunade these days..." She said quietly. **

"Again, I don't see how this is a bad thing!" growled Tsunade, looking for anyone to dare oppose her.

What she didn't realize was that nearly everyone was on the same page about why Sakura having a temperament similar to her master's might not be all that positive.

**OoO**

**Sai looked at the smile on Sakura's face and tried to copy it, but before he could, he was being thrown backwards. She had punched him in the cheek. **

Sakura tried not to look too pleased with herself, but it was a challenge.

**He went skidding across the pavement. Naruto blinked in surprise and Yamato raised his eyebrows, also shocked. **

Tsunade glared at the girl. "I told you to be a peacemaker!" she shouted.

"**You don't have to forgive me." said Sakura coldly. **

**Sai wiped the blood from his mouth. "You tricked me with your fake smile earlier."**

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Like he's one to talk!"

"**You don't know anything about Sasuke..." she said. "Don't speak ill of him!"**

Sasuke looked sharply at his female teammate and her defense of him, even as a traitor. He wanted to say something, but couldn't come up with the right words.

"**If you insult Sasuke again," she clenched her fist. "I won't hold back."**

"Damn right I won't!"

"**So that's another way of using a fake smile, huh...?" Sai closed his eyes. "I'll remember that."**

**Naruto glared at him. "How can you grin after being punched like that?!"**

"He does seem sort of hung up on the fake smile..." said Hinata, remembering the chapter title.

"**A smile is the best way to get through a tough situation." He got to his feet. "Even if it isn't real. Surprisingly enough, everyone gets fooled."**

"That obnoxious little-"

**Yamato made a hand seal and wood started to emerge from the ground, writhing and life like, and formed a prison. **

"Wait..." said Tsunade. "Did I hear that right? He can control wood like my grandfather?!"

Kakashi looked pleased. "I knew it was Tenzo!"

Now that he mentioned it, a few more of the adults familiar with the strange powers described could picture him in their mind.

"**I'll really toss you guys into this cell if you keep fighting." said Yamato, looking at the three. "We don't have much time until we get to the Tenchi Bridge. That being said, we've still got time to take a little detour."**

**Sakura narrowed her eyes. 'This is the secret Jutsu that only the first Hokage could do... Wood Style Ninjutsu! How can Captain Yamato use it? Who the hell is this guy?'**

"The First Hokage's secret Jutsu?!" asked Lee, very impressed.

"**As your peacemaker, I offer you two choices: You can spend the day fighting it out in the cell, or we can go to a hot springs for the night. Your decision." **

"We can't just keep going with the mission?" asked Naruto. Sure, he liked hot springs, but he wanted to get the mission with Sai over with as soon as possible.

**OoO**

**The three males sat in the hot water, Sai and Yamato looking far more relaxed than Naruto, who desired nothing more than to get away from his creepy teammate. **

"**Isn't being naked together a wonderful way to bond?" asked Yamato.**

There were a few snickers at that comment and Naruto looked more than a little disturbed.

**When Naruto didn't respond, Yamato glared at him. "_Isn't it?"_**

**Naruto jumped. "Y-yes! Wonderful!" **

**Sai forced a polite smile on his face. "Ah. It seems you _do _ have equipment after all."**

"What the hell?!" Naruto went red and didn't even hear the quiet laughs coming from around the room. "Why is he even looking 'ttebayo?!"

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm glad I don't have to deal with him."

**Naruto ducked back down in the water. "Don't be looking! Shut up with all that talk about my 'equipment!' dattebayo!"**

"Exactly." muttered Naruto, more disturbed than ever.

**Sakura heard raised voices from across the wall and sighed, ducking underneath the steaming water to avoid the stress that came with having such a loud teammate. **

"We're in a public place," said Sakura with a sniff. "You should probably be quieter."

**Yamato shook his head in exasperation and rose out of the water, wrapping a towel around his waist and watching as Naruto swam further from Sai. **

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya with an interesting expression. "Let's hope that your student didn't inherit your perverted ways..." she muttered, causing the older man to grin somewhat.

"**Don't be getting any ideas..." He warned. After seeing Naruto's confused look, Yamato gestured to the wall. "Think about what your teammate would do."**

"I would smash you into pieces!"

"But Sakura-chan, I wasn't-"

**Naruto froze and remained rooted to the ground, stone necklace glinting in the light. Yamato walked inside, put his robe on, and noticed the disorderly pile of Naruto's clothes as compared to the military folding that Sai's had. **

"I suppose that's because he's in a sort of military." said Temari logically.

**He found the room they would be staying in and laid his weapons and mask across the table, thinking of what would have to happen for the mission to work. In his palm, there were three small seeds that Yamato closely examined. **

'Three...' thought Shikamaru shrewdly. 'One for each of them? What are they for?'

**There was a knock on the door, and one of the workers came in bowing. "Shall I start preparing your meals?" asked the woman. **

"**Yes, please."**

"**Then I shall bring them right away." **

"Oh good, food!" said Naruto excitedly. He was already hungry, even though they had eaten only a couple hours before.

**Across the inn, Sakura was walking along the wooden bath in her robe, feeling refreshed. "That was a good bath!"**

**On the men's side, Sai was climbing out of the water and putting on a towel. "Naruto-kun..." Naruto hadn't moved from his spot. "I'll be getting out too. Please be careful not to stay in the water too long. You'll get dizzy."**

"I don't understand this guy!"

**OoO**

**The three walked into their room, all in towels and stomachs rumbling. A long table was filled with a variety of dishes, and all of them looked amazing. **

"**I've never seen such magnificent food!" exclaimed Sakura. **

"It's kind of him to treat us like this." said Sakura, knowing her current teacher wouldn't do that sort of thing.

**They took their seats. "Captain Yamato? Is it really okay if we eat all this?"**

"**Help yourself."**

**Naruto took his chopsticks. "Ikadikamasu!" He said happily, before diving in to the plate of shrimp in front of him. **

Naruto felt his own stomach rumble and tried not to think about the food in the book.

**They all ate and Naruto grinned broadly. "If we get food this awesome every mission, Captain Yamato can stay with us!"**

"**I agree!" said Sakura with a laugh. "Let's have Kakashi-sensei stay in the hospital a little longer."**

Kakashi glared at them. "You are both terrible students." He said crossly, crossing his arms moodily.

**Eventually, all of the food was gone and they sat around the table in a pleasant mood. **

"**Thank you for the meal." said Sakura gratefully, setting down her chopsticks. **

**Yamato nodded his head. "Normally, after dinner, I'd want to have a meeting regarding the mission... But we'll have it tomorrow morning instead."**

"I like him!" said Naruto with a huge grin.

"**It's settled! Captain Yamato will be the captain of Team Kakashi!" **

Naruto looked sheepish under Kakashi's withering glare. "He's so generous!"

**OoO**

**The next morning, as the sun rose, Sai crept out of the window, pen and notebook at hand. He took a look at the still slumbering Naruto, whose blankets and pillow were spread out everywhere, and didn't say a word. **

"Where's he going?" asked Kiba suspiciously.

**Sakura rose from her own bed and stretched. "I sure slept well." She said with a yawn, before going to the window to feel the morning. A bird chirped in the serene sky. "The weather is nice today as well."**

"Good. Then you won't be slowed down anymore." said Asuma.

**Sakura smiled but noticed Sai from the corner of her eye, walking along a white path. 'What is he doing over there...?' she thought, grin fading. **

Tenten sighed. "That's the end of the chapter. It was a pretty low key one."

"What _is _Sai doing?" asked Kiba again, frustrated that no one answered him before.

Neji shrugged and took the book from his teammate. "Let's hope the mission goes as planned." He said, but he doubted that this was the case. Not when Naruto was there.

**OoO**

_**This was a pretty peaceful chapter, with some amusing bits and pieces in there. Oh, boys... Let's just be thankful that Naruto isn't exactly like Jiraiya! **_

_**Thanks for the continued support! School starts back up in a week for me, so all of that craziness is about to begin.I do really like the fall, but am not looking forward to the addition of homework. I have (for the most part) finished all my summer stuff! **_

_**On a slightly more important note, I think I need some help writing Sasuke's character. He's never exactly been my favorite, but I want to be realistic... any thoughts? Please review!**_

_**-owlgirl16-**_


	5. Untitled

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :)**_

_**Dedication: To my 150th reviewer, Sims. Thanks everyone!**_

**OoO**

_Tenten sighed. "That's the end of the chapter. It was a pretty low key one." _

"_What is Sai doing?" asked Kiba again, frustrated that no one answered him before. _

_Neji shrugged and took the book from his teammate. "Let's hope the mission goes as planned." He said, but he doubted that this was the case. Not when Naruto was there._

**Chapter Five- Untitled**

"Well..." blinked Kiba. "That's a strange title."

"That's what it says in the book." said Neji, who wondered if it was some sort of printing mistake.

**Sai looked left and right before continuing to walk underneath the morning sun. Sakura ducked behind the curtain, but watched his progress closely. **

"I don't trust him, 'ttebayo." muttered Naruto, crossing his arms. No one looked surprised by that statement.

**She blinked in confusion when he sat down and unzipped his pouch, taking a few items out. **

"**Could it be?" wondered Sakura aloud, before hurrying to get dressed. **

Lee snapped his fingers. "Isn't Sai a painter? Perhaps he finds it invigorating to paint in the mornings!"

"That is a brilliant deduction, Lee!" said Guy, smiling at him.

**In the next room over, Naruto was tossing and turning, having a conversation with an invisible partner. "Sakura, you've got it all wrong! I'm not doing anything wrong!" Visions of nearly every woman he knew flashed in his mind. **

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you're hopeless." she scoffed. Tsunade, meanwhile, looked with exasperation at her former teammate.

"You're to blame for this!"

"He hasn't done anything yet!"

**Naruto rolled on the floor, attempting to dodge his own pillow, before ramming into the leg of a table and having the glass that was sitting on it fall on his face. "Ow! Damn it..."**

"Looks like you still sleep obnoxiously." said Sasuke snidely, but with a slight hint of fondness. It really was amusing, and annoying, how much sound that boy could make when asleep.

"**Is it morning already...?" Naruto looked around and yawned, before noticing that Sai's belongings were gone. "Did he get up already?"**

"Oh, great." said Kankuro. "Now you're going to freak out on him."

"How do you know that?" challenged Naruto.

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "I've learned a little about your character from the past day." He said simply.

**Suddenly worried, Naruto stumbled out of the room and met Yamato abruptly in the hallway. **

"**Morning, Naruto." said the man, already fully dressed. **

"You're such a lazy ninja." said Choji with a little laughter.

"**Captain Yamato! Sai-"**

"**Sai is outside." said Yamato calmly. "Your timing is perfect. I've got something I want to ask you to do for me..."**

Tenten looked up curiously. "That sounds interesting..."

**Sai sat on the wall outside, hand moving quickly with the pen. **

"**Wow..." He turned, and Sakura was behind him. "You draw."**

"**Is there something you want?"**

"Aren't I allowed to be polite?" grumbled Sakura.

Ino chuckled. "You _did_ punch him not too long ago."

**Sakura bent down closer to get a better look. "You're foul mouthed, but you've also got a sensitive side, huh?" She laughed a little. "That's a surprise."**

"It is rather surprising." said Hinata, wondering how someone who said such nasty things could also be an artist, before remembering that it was that way about a lot of things.

"**That fake smile..." Sai gave her a forced smile of his own. "So you're not through hitting me, huh?"**

Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion. "I think I'm done...?"

**Sakura gave him a sly look. "Not quite." She waited a moment before laughing again. "I'm kidding! I just came to check out your picture."**

**She looked at it. "I thought you were drawing a landscape at first, because you're out here... But it's an abstract, right?"**

"It seems like a waste of time to go outside to do it then." said Temari, rolling her eyes.

**The painting was intricately done, with swirls of color floating across the page. "What's the title of this drawing?"**

**Sai didn't appear to hear her and Sakura tried again. "You haven't thought of one yet?"**

"Why are you being so nice to him?" grumbled Naruto.

Sakura looked at the ceiling. "Maybe nobody's been nice to him before... I'm trying to be a good person!"

"**You can tell me if you've got one, I won't laugh."**

"**I've got nothing like that." said Sai, smiling slightly. "I've drawn tens of thousands of pictures, but I've never given one a title. So this doesn't have one, either."**

"That's kind of sad."

**Sakura bit her lip. "It can't be too hard. If it's a portrait, use the name of the person. If it's a landscape, then use whatever feelings or emotions you had at the time of drawing it."**

"But Root members don't have emotions." said Kakashi solemnly.

"**To be exact, I couldn't title one of my drawings even if I wanted to..." He continued to color in the lines. "Nothing comes to mind. I don't feel anything."**

Kakashi's comment about the Root and emotions seemed even more true after that statement.

**Naruto sighed, watching the exchange with some agitation. "No wonder you can only say such callous things." He said, shuffling towards them. "It's about time to go 'ttebayo."**

**Sakura stood from her crouched position and Naruto looked at the drawing Sai was working on. **

"**That drawing's nothing special." He scoffed. **

**Sai grinned. "You're right... Just like your 'equipment'."**

"WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM?!" bellowed Naruto, amongst the laughing in the room, his face flushing red. "Can't he come up with something new?!"

"I don't know," said Sakura with a giggle. "It's getting to you pretty well, Naruto."

Before Naruto could retort, Neji quickly started reading again, hoping that this was the end of Sai's insults.

**Sakura covered her mouth in amusement and Naruto turned the color of a tomato. "If you've got a problem with me, tell it straight to my face!" He said waspishly. **

**Sai closed his book. "I have no problem with you." Naruto looked surprised by this statement, and Sai continued. "I don't care about you at all."**

There was a taut silence in the room and Naruto very slowly crossed his arms. "At least we've got that cleared up then." He said finally, voice lacking its usual vigor.

"**Go on without me. I'll catch up once I tidy up." said Sai, putting away his drawing pad. Sakura bent down to help, and noticed a worn book with two different people drawn on either side. **

"**Wow, a picture book, huh? That looks cool. Do you think I could take a look at it a long the way?"**

**Sai looked sharply at her. "It's not finished yet, and I don't hand it over to people." His tone softened some. "This is my older brother's book..."**

"I thought he said he drew it?" said Sakura, a little confused.

**'But he said he drew it himself...' thought Sakura. **

A few people chortled and the near exact response from the present and future.

**Yamato watched the exchange from behind a tree, eyes closed in thought. **

**OoO**

"**Thank you, please come again." The innkeepers bowed as the four shinobi prepared to leave. **

**Yamato turned to his team and grinned. "So, has your rapport improved?" He asked. **

Tsunade snorted. "I wouldn't go as far as to say that."

**Sakura laughed sheepishly, Sai had his fake smile plastered on his face, and Naruto muttered, "Why do we have to be with this guy?"**

Kakashi sighed, wishing that he was there for his team yet again. "It seems like you've just wasted time." He said, voicing the opinion of most of the room.

**Yamato gave him a frightening stare and Naruto started to pretend to laugh wildly. "O-okay! Our rapport h-has definitely improved!" **

**Sai watched him seriously. "Naruto looks like he's enjoying himself."**

Many people rolled their eyes.

"**What are you talking about?" Sakura looked at him quizzically. "That's a fake smile anyway you look at it."**

"**Really?"**

"**You said yourself that a smile is the best way through a touch situation." Sakura forced a grin turned grimace on her own face, until both her and Naruto looked quite demented. **

Ino chuckled at the look on her friend's face.

**OoO**

**They walked along the road; the wind blew leaves above them and no one did much talking. Naruto shot a sideways look at Sai, trying to figure him out. Every so often, he sent a glare in Ai's direction. **

**Suddenly, Yamato stopped and looked around. "It's about time..." He said slowly, looking around. "This way." Yamato turned to the left and walked through the waist high grass. **

"What?"

"**Hurry up!" He said, when no one followed him. **

"**O-okay dattebayo." said Naruto, giving a confused look to Sakura. **

"You're probably just making sure no one sees you." said Jiraiya wisely. "There's still the chance that this could be a trap."

**They were in a dark forrest now, with creatures lurking on the mossy branches. "Why are we going through the trouble of coming through here?" asked Naruto quietly, crawling underneath a large log. **

**Sakura followed behind him and shrieked at the sight of an abnormally large bug. "Captain Yamato, what is the meaning of this? I think the path we were on was the right way."**

"**I'm sure Lady Tsunade has told you that the information Sasori gave you may have been a trap."**

"I don't think it was..." said Sakura doubtfully. "It didn't seem like it, judging by the book."

"You can never be too careful." said Asuma gravely.

**It didn't look like either Naruto or Sakura had considered this possibility.**

Sasuke shook his head, knowing if he were there that idea would have been voiced many times. Then again, if he were there, they probably wouldn't have been on the mission in the first place.

"**There's a chance that Akatsuki could be waiting to ambush us at the Tenchi Bridge." said Yamato grimly. "They could be after you, Naruto."**

Naruto winced and the room was reminded again of the monster lurking within their friend.

"**I don't think there's a great possibility," Yamato shrugged. "But you can never be too careful. We'll proceed along a covert route as much as possible until we reach our destination."**

Jiraiya nodded in approval.

**OoO**

**The sliver of a crescent moon had risen above the treetops, casting an eery glow on the forrest. The team stepped into a wide clearing when Yamato stopped. "Here is a good spot."**

Kiba raised his eyebrows. "A clearing?"

"**We'll camp out here tonight."**

"**Shouldn't we use the cave we just passed by instead of this wide open area...?" asked Naruto. **

Kakashi remembered going on missions with Yamato, or Tenzo has he knew him, and his ability to make camping out seem luxurious. "I think you'll enjoy going on long mission with him." He said with a chuckle.

**Yamato just smiled and flashed some hand symbols. "Wood Style: Four Pillar House Jutsu!"**

Tsunade frowned again at the reminder that this man had her grandfather's abilities.

**Wood flew out of the ground, twisting and turning and sending splinters flying. When the ruckus was done, Yamato was sitting on top of a grand, two story house with the painted Konoha symbol above the front door. **

Most of the room looked highly impressed.

**Sakura gasped. "I don't think you can call something like this camping out."**

"I believe I said something similar..." said Kakashi, somewhat amused.

**Naruto grinned and darted inside, stopping in shock when he reached the spiral staircase in the front hall. "This looks amazing..."**

"It sounds a little excessive." said Kurenai, but she was smiling.

"**It's quite spacious, isn't it?" said Sakura admiringly. **

**They reached the bedroom, which was a little more bare than they would have expected. "Well, this is better than sleeping outside." said Naruto with a smile, setting up his bag by the wall. **

**He grimaced when Sai put his own bag next to him, and Naruto moved across the room. **

"Maybe he's just trying to be friendly..." said Hinata, a little unsure.

**Sakura sighed and took off her headband. A few minutes later, the team was sitting around a candle that Yamato had provided. "I'd like to ask you something, Sakura."**

"**What is it?"**

"Probably information on Sasori."

"**It's about Sasori from Akatsuki." said Yamato, and memories of their fight played through Sakura's mind. **

"**I've received a file on Sasori from the Hidden Sand... But tell me in as much detail as you can about his personality, behavior, mannerisms, and habits if he has any."**

"He's impatient." supplied Sakura. "Wasn't he?"

"I did gather that impression." said Temari.

"**The spy who's infiltrated Orochimaru's organization thinks Sasori is going to meet him at Tenchi Bridge." Yamato held up a photograph of said ninja. "They might see through us immediately, but it's probably best to approach by transforming into Sasori."**

There was a general consensus of agreement with this statement.

"**If Sasori doesn't show up at the bridge, then the spy might not either." said Sakura. **

"**Being a spy is a risky business, after all." said Sai and Yamato glanced sharply at him. "That means he is likely to be very cautious."**

"I wonder if he's speaking from experience." said Tenten, voice stating she plainly thought that Sai was a spy.

**Naruto looked at Yamato. "Then are you going to transform into Sasori?"**

"**I'll probably have to." said Yamato. "It seems he always remained hidden inside this Hiruko puppet. So I'm probably best, since I can use Wood Style Ninjutsu. And assuming that this is a trap, I'll approach him alone at first."**

"That's probably a good idea."

**The flame on the candle flickered. "The way he talked being near death..." said Sakura. "I don't think he was lying. And there was indeed a spy called Yuura in the Sand Village."**

Here, Kankuro and Temari clenched their fists, while Gaara just had a dark look in his eyes.

**This is just assuming something goes wrong." explained Yamato. "You guys just stand by until I give instructions."**

"**Either way, the spy is likely considerably powerful." said Sai. **

"That's true..." said Sakura, sounding nervous.

**Naruto's eyes glinted in determination. "Let's do this 'ttebayo!"**

"**We need to make sure that we just arrest the target, not kill him." said Yamato. "Otherwise, we could lose an important source of information. This is a delicate mission, and I'll make the first move. You will be my backup." **

**He looked at all of their faces around the fire's glow, and prepared to relay the details of the mission. **

**OoO**

**A man walked in the darkness, cloak flapping in the wind. He was almost there.**

"That's the spy, then?" asked Choji. "Are they going to meet up tomorrow?"

"I think that's what it sounds like." said Shikamaru, trying to add together the ten days in his head.

"I feel like these chapters are a little slower, like they're preparing us for something." said Jiraiya to Tsunade. Both of them felt a little apprehension.

Temari took the book and cleared her throat. 'I wonder if the meeting will be in this one...' She thought, before starting to read.

**OoO**

_**The last day of summer has finally hit me. While I don't feel ready to give up the hours of freedom, sunshine, and lazy days... Well, school isn't THAT bad. I will try my best to keep up regular updates, but only if everyone reviews! Reviews rock my world!**_

_**Question: What's worse about school, the homework/schoolwork or the people? **_

_**Note: I'm skipping the next chapter because I am tired of these boring chapters and I know everyone wants to get to the Nine Tails part. If you have an issue with that, I have no interest in debating it. :)**_

_**Keep the reviews coming my ducklings, **_

_**owlgirl16**_


	6. The Tenchi Bridge

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :)**_

_**Dedication: To my 175th reviewer AmandaSingh0, and my 200th reviewer Vendetta419 (to answer your question, I honestly have no idea...)**_

**OoO**

"_That's the spy, then?" asked Choji. "Are they going to meet up tomorrow?"_

"_I think that's what it sounds like." said Shikamaru, trying to add together the ten days in his head. _

"_I feel like these chapters are a little slower, like they're preparing us for something." said Jiraiya to Tsunade. Both of them felt a little apprehension. _

_Temari took the book and cleared her throat. 'I wonder if the meeting will be in this one...' She thought, before starting to read._

**Chapter Six- The Tenchi Bridge**

"So I guess we'll find out who the spy is." said Kiba, highly curious for some reason. It didn't really affect him, but he wasn't a fan of any spy, even if they were Konoha shinobi.

**The wind blew roughly, scattering leaves across the earth. Mice made from ink scuttled and sniffed; they were scoping out the area.**

"Handy!" said Lee, impressed.

**They crawled over trees, rocks, and grass before making their way back to Sai's scroll, where they turned back into simple paintings. Tiny squeaks filled the air and were silenced as Sai picked up the parchment and rolled it up. **

"**I don't sense the presence of anyone around the Tenchi Bridge..."**

"That doesn't mean there isn't anyone," said Jiraiya. "He said himself that the spy is likely very skilled and very cautious."

"I know Ten... Yamato. I'm sure he's using upmost precaution." said Kakashi, alleviating some worry.

"**That means we can likely rule out an Akatsuki ambush," said Yamato. "Alright! Let's proceed as planned."**

Even though an Akatsuki trap never seemed likely, it was still welcome news.

"**Naruto, will you hold this up for me?" It was a picture of Sasori in mid battle, hidden under his puppet. Naruto took it and let it face Yamato. **

**Yamato clapped his palms. "Wood Style: Transformation!" The writhing branches sprung up from the dusty ground, and a cloud of smoke covered him completely. When it cleared, a double of Sasori was in his place. **

"That's pretty impressive," said Neji. "Hopefully it will hold."

"**So, did it turn out okay?"**

**Sakura gazed at the wooden puppet and nodded. "Yes. You look like Sasori's puppet Hiruko in every way."**

"**Now I want to adjust the voice. Let me know when it sounds right." He started to fiddle with the sound, going high into his register and then very deep and low. **

"Wasn't Sasori's voice described as low in the last book?" asked Choji.

Ino nodded and shuddered a bit. "Low and growling, I'm pretty sure."

**Sakura closed her eyes to listen and then smiled suddenly. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "That's it. That's the voice."**

"**Then we're going to start the operation, okay?" Yamato rasped. **

"Too polite."

"**Your tone is too polite." said Sakura. "You need to sound more violent or surly or something..."**

"**That's right... I'm irritable, and hate waiting and being kept waiting."**

A few people smirked at the amusing description.

**Naruto laughed a little. "Right, right. That's what he was like dattebayo!"**

"**Okay, our opponent should be on the alert." growled Yamato. "We'll split up now! Observe teamwork at all times!"**

"Especially you, Naruto." said Kakashi a little warningly.

Naruto was about to open his mouth to retort, but Temari saw the line ahead and snorted.

"**Especially you, Naruto."**

Naruto scowled deeply.

"**And don't be jumping out before I give the signal! Let's go!"**

Sasuke fought to hide his grin. "It looks like Yamato learned about your personality pretty quickly." He muttered, but Naruto shot him a glare.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean 'ttebayo?!"

**They dispersed and Yamato started to shuffle along the dirt pathway, looking left and right before plowing on. **

**Sakura, Naruto, and Sai all crept closer to the bridge, trusting that the wind would make them harder to hear or smell. **

Jiraiya nodded in approval.

**The cloaked Akatsuki member walked along the path as well, though from a different direction.**

"I wonder if it'll be someone we know..." mused Kankuro. "If Sasori is using him, could he be from the Sand?"

Temari groaned, pausing in her reading for a brief moment. "If I have to hear about another traitor, I might rip that book in half." she growled, before continuing.

**The three crouched behind a large rock and waited. Naruto looked at the sun in the sky. "It's almost noon. Where's the spy 'ttebayo?!"**

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You need to be more patient!" she chided.

**Sai narrowed his eyes and squinted into the distance. "Is that him?" He asked, when the tall shadow of a man appeared on the other side of the bridge. **

**The spy walked carefully, glancing in either direction before stepping onto the wood.**

"It'd be so much easier if he were reckless, though..." sighed Shikamaru, knowing that would be a suicidal trait in a spy, but wishing for it all the same.

**Sasori's last words to her rang in Sakura's mind as they watched him walk on the bridge and stop about midway, face still covered. The faint sound of bells got louder and louder as Yamato shuffled closer and closer. **

Kakashi knew he should have some trust in a fellow ANBU member, but this was a tricky mission with some pretty tricky students as well. He sighed and wondered when he got this sentimental.

**It was a long bridge that stretched over a raging river, and everyone waited tensely until Yamato finally reached the middle where the spy stood. **

"So, who's it going to be?" asked Asuma pretty calmly, leaning back into his recliner. The business didn't affect him personally, but he was interested all the same.

"**It's been a long time, Sasori-sama." The spy started to remove the hood of his cloak.**

A few people leaned forward in anticipation.

**Yamato's eyes widened from behind the puppet. It was a familiar, grey haired young man with glasses that Sakura and Naruto both instantly recognized. **

"Not..." Naruto frowned when a few of his classmates looked at him. "Kabuto?"

"He was the one..." Kakashi glanced briefly at Sasuke.

Tsunade heard the name and thought it sounded familiar, and then realized that it was mentioned in the flashback with her and Naruto.

"**Were you followed...?" asked Yamato, keeping a calm exterior. **

**Kabuto looked behind him. "We're alright."**

"**Him again." said Naruto softly.**

**Sakura shook her head. "Who would've thought the Akatsuki spy was Kabuto?"**

"He's proven himself to be good at it." said Sakura, answering her own question, much to the amusement of Ino.

"**I've got some questions for you." growled Yamato.**

**Kabuto looked at him. "I don't have much time, so please make it short. I risked my life to get here without Orochimaru finding out."**

Jiraiya wondered if his old teammate would make an appearance in the book later on, and felt a pang of regret. Oh well; it was too late anyway.

"**I want information on the location of his hideout and Sasuke."**

"Would the real Sasori ask something like that?" asked Tenten curiously.

"If Kabuto is spying on Orochimaru for Sasori, then he may want to know a lot of information about him, hideout included." said Kakashi.

**Kabuto stared at the river below them. "There are several hideouts," he said simply. "We move to a different one every week so as not to get discovered. Orochimaru's spies infiltrate and act as informers in other lands. But there are all sorts of ways to transport without being discovered."**

"That's unfortunately true..."

"**Where is it now?"**

"**On a small island on a lake to the north. We'll be moving again in three days. Sasuke Uchiha is there now."**

Sasuke sighed a little. He had expected it, of course, when his name appeared in the title of the book, but he wasn't eager for his future self to make an appearance, although he _was_ a little curious on how much stronger he had gotten. Sasuke had the feeling that if he did something the others considered "evil"... well, there were ways to kill without chakra or ninja tools.

Naruto sent a sideways glance to his teammate, before facing the book once more.

**Sakura, Sai, and Naruto remained crouched in their positions, unable to hear because of the wind. **

"But that also means that Kabuto can't hear you." said Kiba pointedly.

**As the two stood on the bridge, a pale face watched from within the shadows. His long, black hair nearly fading into the darkness, and hungry, golden eyes with violet shadows gave the impression of someone on the brink of insanity. His snake slithered around his robes.**

"Orochimaru." said Tsunade quietly, face hardened. Everyone looked a bit disgusted by the description of the infamous ninja.

Sasuke too looked a little green, wondering what pushed him to go to someone like that. He was obviously powerful, being on of the Legendary Sannin, but seemed a little... creepy. Yes, creepy was the right word.

Kakashi felt a little nervous, knowing that Orochimaru's presence would not do them any favors, but also that his words might trigger Naruto's anger.

**Orochimaru smiled and started to walk out of the trees, snake crawling on the dirt beside his feet. **

"Is he going to try to kill Kabuto and Captain Yamato?" asked Hinata, getting the impression that this was a very dark man.

Kurenai looked gently at her. "It's likely, but you've seen how talented our ANBU members are. I doubt it would be an easy fight."

"**By the way," Kabuto was saying. "About what you ordered me to do, Lord Sasori."**

**Yamato grimaced from inside the puppet. 'Uh oh...' he thought. 'I'll be discovered if this conversation continues any further.**

The mood of the room was uneasy. It was a difficult situation, and Yamato needed to be careful, but quick as well.

**Naruto watched the scene somewhat impatiently.**

"What a surprise."

"**Why doesn't he just grab him already?!"**

"**His opponent is Kabuto," said Sakura. "Being overly cautious is just fine. It's all over if he gets away, right?"**

'But at the same time...' thought Shikamaru. 'He needs to be decisive.'

**Sai interrupted her. "The spy could get suspicious if he's too cautious and the timing to capture him will get thrown off.**

"**We'll just have to have faith in Captain Yamato about that." Sakura said firmly, and the three became silent again.**

"If Yamato does call out you two and Sai, Kabuto will know immediately." said Neji.

"**Now, please hand over the item in question immediately." said Kabuto, holding out his hand.**

A few people winced, knowing Yamato couldn't get out of that without giving himself away.

"**I can't be here any longer. If it's discovered that I'm here with you like this... I'll be killed."**

"He needs to act now." said Guy.

**Yamato sighed inwardly. 'I guess I need to try to capture him now.' He produced a kunai from his right sleeve and charged, but stopped when a horribly familiar voice entered his ears. **

"**This conversation sounds interesting. Mind if I join in?" And a smirking Orochimaru was behind Kabuto.**

Jiraiya frowned. "This makes his job a lot harder." He said slowly. "He can't give himself away by fighting, but he'll need to face Orochimaru..."

**Sakura gasped and Naruto growled and Sai narrowed his eyes. **

The Naruto in the room looked a little scared, but with a hint of anger. It was this creepy guy's fault that Sasuke had left their team!

**Kabuto leapt out of the way, just before the snake climbed up his cloak. "If you hadn't pulled out that kunai, I wouldn't have noticed." He said quietly. **

"Well, at least Kabuto is on his side..." said Asuma, with a little doubt.

**'It looks like he's misunderstood nicely.' thought Yamato. 'I haven't been discovered yet, but now that Orochimaru has shown up... What should I do."**

Tsunade laughed dryly. "He does tend to complicate things."

"**That outfit sure takes me back." said Orochimaru, with a nod towards the red and black pattern. **

"**Did you follow Kabuto?"**

Kiba snorted. "Isn't that kind of obvious?"

**Orochimaru smiled. "Oh, I just thought I'd thank you. This kid you sent to me has become very handy."**

**Naruto turned to Sakura. "What do we do?"**

"**We need to wait until the Captain gives us instructions." said Sakura calmly.**

Kakashi nodded in approval at his female student. "Rushing in won't get you anywhere."

**Yamato was thinking deeply about the situation at hand. 'I can't defeat Orochimaru alone, but if I fight with Kabuto, then he'll know right away that I'm not Sasori. Even so, if I call those three, Kabuto will know who I am as well."**

"There isn't really a clear path to take here." said Choji. "Either solution has drawbacks."

**'Either I have to immediately call the three and together defeat both of them... Or retreat.'**

**Kabuto's hand glowed blue with chakra and he gritted his teeth. But instead of advancing on Orochimaru, he turned and brought his hand on the wooden puppet, sending Yamato straight into the air. **

Eyes went wide and people gasped. "Was he found out?"asked Ino.

"I think Kabuto must have been really working for Orochimaru." said Shikamaru. "And they might have been planning to take down Sasori."

"This isn't good." said Sakura worriedly.

**Orochimaru grinned and sent a bundle of snakes up to Yamato, wrapping his body in an instant. But a wood clone took his place at an even quicker speed that landed with a crash on the bridge. **

"**This is a Substitution created with the Wood Style Ninjutsu..." said Orochimaru, comprehension dawning on his pallid face. "You... could it be?"**

"Could it be what?" asked Kankuro, wondering if were something all of the Konoha shinobi knew, but most shook their heads.

**Yamato glared daggers at him. **

"**Lord Orochimaru," said Kabuto. "Is this Sasori's real body?"**

**The man chuckled. "It's not. You never knew Sasori's face even being his subordinate?"**

"**He always stayed hidden."**

"Well, he was just a puppet anyway." said Tenten. "So that wasn't even really his true face."

"**What is the meaning of this?" asked Yamato. "Kabuto, weren't you trapped in Sasori's Jutsu?"**

"**Lord Orochimaru broke that for me a long time ago." said Kabuto. "And I empathized with his ideas. The plan was to take care of Sasori. Who are you?"**

**Orochimaru interrupted them. "I'll tell you about this kid later."**

"What does Orochimaru know about Captain Yamato?" asked Lee curiously.

"**More importantly, Why don't you call the three little mice behind you over here?"**

Naruto and Sakura both looked a little annoyed by this comment.

**Yamato took in a sharp breath. 'So he's seen through everything, huh...?' He made a signal with his hand and the three instantly appeared. **

**Orochimaru smiled sadistically. "It looks like the Kyuubi kid is here as well..." His gold eyes became slits. "Maybe I'll play with you guys a little."**

Some of their friends looked worriedly in Naruto and Sakura's direction. Orochimaru playing with anyone couldn't be a good thing.

**He noticed Naruto's eyes, already red and trembling, and the extension of teeth and smiled even wider. "Let's see who's gotten stronger, you... or Sasuke."**

Sasuke looked quickly at Naruto who looked pale at the description of his red eyes. He knew he wouldn't be as powerful as the Kyuubi, but Naruto didn't seem to be very good at controlling it. Now, if he had that sort of power... Sasuke shook his head, as if breaking from a trance. He didn't _really _want a demon sealed inside of him. Not really.

Temari sighed and handed the book to Shikamaru who groaned loudly. "This looks like a troublesome chapter." He complained. She glared him.

"Do it anyway."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and grumbled a bit before continuing on. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

**OoO**

_**Sunday is here yet again. I'm about to burn my math homework and I think I'm failing the class already (WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!). Ahem. Sorry. Schoolwork is killing me already, as are the obnoxious people I have to deal with. This, unfortunately, means much less free time. I will do my best to post new chapters, but...**_

_**On a more positive note, I've gotten loads of reviews which make me very happy. I do also like Fall and the pumpkin cookies, falling leaves, cozy sweaters, and apple picking. :)**_

_**Don't let the homework get you down, **_

_**owlgirl16**_


	7. Nine-Tails Unleashed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :)**_

_**Dedication: To my 225th reviewer atem4yami and my 250th reviewer, Guest. Love my reviewers!**_

**OoO**

_Sasuke looked quickly at Naruto who looked pale at the description of his red eyes. He knew he wouldn't be as powerful as the Kyuubi, but Naruto didn't seem to be very good at controlling it. Now, if he had that sort of power... Sasuke shook his head, as if breaking from a trance. He didn't really want a demon sealed inside of him. Not really._

_Temari sighed and handed the book to Shikamaru who groaned loudly. "This looks like a troublesome chapter." He complained. She glared him._

"_Do it anyway."_

_Shikamaru rolled his eyes and grumbled a bit before continuing on. "Alright. Let's get this over with."_

**Chapter Seven- Nine-Tails Unleashed**

As predicted, those words made the room alive with worry and nerves. Naruto had nearly everyone staring at him in shock, and he too felt scared.

'This doesn't sound good...' thought Shikamaru, wondering why he had to get stuck with this chapter.

**The wind blew menacingly as the two enemy ninja faced the four from Konoha. Naruto's eyes darkened and both his nails and teeth grew. **

Naruto ran his tongue on his teeth and looked at his hands, feeling everyone's stares. This wasn't going to be a fun chapter.

"**Give Sasuke... back!" **

Sasuke started at the sound of his name, and wondered if it was him that made Naruto react so violently. He felt a strange fondness, mixed into disbelief.

"It sounds like I went on my own accord anyway." He said stiffly.

**Yamato, Sakura, and Sai all looked over sharply at Naruto, as orange chakra started to leak from his body. It filled the air like a corrosive, poisonous gas. **

"Is the chakra itself dangerous?" asked Tenten curiously.

Jiraiya looked solemn. "Very." He said, making the tension rise even more.

**Kabuto laughed lightly. "'Give him back' is not the correct way of saying it, Naruto." He fixed his glasses. "Sasuke came to us because he wanted to. You're too obsessed with the past."**

After that statement, much of the animosity in the room was directed to Sasuke, who shifted uncomfortably. He _really_ hoped they didn't get too much into the details of however he left...

"**Shut up!" shouted Sakura. "You don't know anything! Stop acting so cold about everything!"**

Sakura nodded fiercely, defiance shining in her eyes. Who the hell did this jerk think he was?

**Orochimaru's lips turned up in an amused smile. "If you want to know about Sasuke_-kun,_ trying forcing it out of me... if you can, that is."**

"I would _not_ challenge Naruto if he were in that state..." whispered Ino to Choji, who nodded in full agreement.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was trying not to shudder at the way Orochimaru referred to him.

**In the blink of an eye, the bridge beneath Naruto had broken and he was right in front of Orochimaru. He roared and swiped at the snake man, sending him flying into the forrest behind them. **

"If only that could stop him." muttered Tsunade, knowing how far her teammate went to preserve his body past its time. Not that she could talk, but still...

Everyone flinched inwardly at the clear power of the Kyuubi, and what kind of damage it could do.

**The ropes were swinging now, and the wood creaked loudly. Naruto looked back menacingly towards Kabuto, who had covered his face with his arm, as a feeble protection against the chakra.**

**Sakura froze in horror, mouth hanging open slightly. 'Naruto... What is this?!'**

"I imagine it would be a pretty startling sight." said Jiraiya, in a mild voice that did not reflect the iner battle going on in his mind. What was he supposed to do about this?

**'What is going on?' Sai's thoughts were wary and he narrowed his black eyes. **

Tsunade sighed. "I wonder if Danzo told him to look out for that or not."

**Yamato watched the scene unfold and remembered the meeting he had with Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi. Damn, that seemed like so long ago. **

"It _does_ feel like that conversation occurred a while ago." agreed Lee.

"_**Jiraiya-sama, how many tails have you seen?" asked Kakashi, glancing at him sideways. **_

_**Jiraiya closed his eyes and sighed, and started to remove his cloak. "I've come close to dying twice. The first time, I broke six ribs and both arms, and several of my internal organs ruptured."**_

"We know this already!" said Kiba impatiently. "Can we skip to the good part?"

"I'm not skipping anything." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and continued on in his same bored voice.

"_**It was when I tried to peek into the women's bath at a hot spring and you pounded me good, Tsunade."**_

Jiraiya gave her the same look he had earlier and she sighed in annoyance.

"You deserved it. And anyway, you're still alive now, right?" she said irritably.

"_**The other time was..." And there was a scar on his chest, like gorged out flesh that took the shape of an X. "During Naruto's training when I saw the fourth tail of the Kyuubi chakra."**_

As if anyone needed another reminder about how dangerous the demon was.

"_**His anger became the trigger."**_

"Oh good, this part's new."

"Kiba, shut up!"

_**Jiraiya said darkly. "And the number of Fox Spirit tails he grew increased ." The man remembered that forrest at night, him facing a chakra engulfed Naruto straight on.**_

A few people shuddered.

"_**He maintained consciousness up until the third tail." And Naruto groaned inside the casing, as if it were causing him pain.**_

"It probably is," said Jiraiya. "Especially since it's touching you."

_**He coughed and doubled over as the chakra grew stronger. **_

Sakura frowned. "You don't sound very angry." she said doubtfully, and this observation brought an idea into Jiraiya's head. But no... he couldn't have been _that_ stupid...

"_**But by the fourth tail, he had lost all rationality and was controlled by destructive impulses."**_

Naruto bit his lip and dearly hoped that he wouldn't continue on to the fourth tail in the book. He didn't want their fearful or even pitying looks.

"_**He was just like a small version of the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit."**_

There was a round of murmuring and furtive looks to Naruto, who pretended not to notice.

_**Kakashi looked wary. "Even with the Yondaime Hokage's seal, it can go that far?"**_

Kakashi closed his eye for a brief moment as a respect to his late sensei. Why he didn't refer to him as Minato then was a testament of how long it had really been.

_**Jiraiya pulled his shirt down. "Yes. I don't know the details, but I can say this for certain: The Fourth Hokage's Sealing Jutsu might very well... be weakening."**_

Audible gasping went around in the room and Naruto touched his stomach lightly. Sakura noticed the movement and cocked her head. "Is that...?"

"Yeah." He said quietly, trying to lean back in the chair.

Gaara felt a stab of understanding for the blond boy in that moment. He had grown used to people knowing about the demon in his own body, but Naruto was still trying to deal with it. For someone who appeared to like attention, he seemed uncomfortable.

_**A silence followed these words. Tsunade shook her head. "The Fourth Hokage's Sealing Jutsu...?"**_

"But Minato was the best at sealing." whispered Tsunade to Jiraiya, who looked proud but then mournful.

"No one is perfect."

"_**I can't believe it." said Kakashi. **_

"I can't either." agreed the Kakashi in the room. His belief in his old teacher was that he could do anything.

_**Jiraiya looked solemn. "There's more."**_

"What else?!"

"_**It may appear that when Naruto is in the Nine-Tails state, that he's being protected by the Kyuubi cloak." He said. "But in actuality, his body was continuing to suffer damage from the chakra. After the fourth tail formed, his body became bloodied, and he thrashed about despite suffering serious injuries."**_

Hinata blinked in alarm. "Th-that doesn't sound good..." she said worriedly, flushing pink when Naruto turned to look at her.

_**There was another silence and Jiraiya sighed heavily. "After the Nine-Tail's cloak dissipated, his wounded body was healed by the same chakra that healed it."**_

Sasuke's mind replayed back to when Naruto stabbed himself in the hand and it healed so rapidly and felt a wave of understanding. So the _Kyuubi_ was how he healed from injuries so quickly.

"_**But if he continues to get injured and then heal at that speed over and over...Naruto's body will break down and his life span will shorten."**_

No one really knew what to say to that.

_**Tsunade closed her eyes. "That's why we need you... Yamato! You, who has inherited the ells of the First Hokage."**_

"Inherited... the cells?"

"Of the First Hokage?!"

_**Jiraiya looked gravely at him. "Now you're the only one who can control the Jinchuuriki host."**_

Neji narrowed his eyes, face scrunched up in thought. "The First Hokage could control the tailed beasts? I didn't think it was possible."

"It was never a complete control," explained Tsunade. "But he did have some of that ability. One of very few..."

"_**Fortunately for us, Naruto happens to be wearing the First Hokage's necklace..."**_

Tsunade gently touched said necklace, that hung around her neck.

**Jiraiya's words rang through Yamato's head- _We're counting on you._**

**Kabuto watched the red chakra with an amused smile. "Naruto-kun, you've grown considerably as a Jinchuuriki host. **

The annoyance on Naruto's face would have been funny, if the situation in the book hadn't been so serious.

**'The power of the Nine-Tails is rapidly getting stronger.' He thought.**

**Sakura watched the exchange with widened eyes, remembering what Chiyo said a little more than a week before. _"The remarkable trait of a Jinchuuriki is how it utilizes unbelievable power by resonating with the Tailed Beast."_**

Naruto groaned inwardly.

**No one spoke for some time, and within the dark forrest, Orochimaru stood and walked towards the bridge. A layer of skin had ripped on his face from where Naruto hit him, and there was another face underneath.**

Quite a few people looked nauseated at the sound of this description.

"**You're starting to become more like a Jinchuuriki, aren't you?" said Orochimaru, taking a few steps forward. **

Naruto's face went red with anger at the thought or _Orochimaru_ saying something like that to him.

**They watched as he walked. Naruto crouched down, barred his sharp teeth, and waited. **

"**So that's why you were chosen to keep watch over him, huh?"**

"What is Orochimaru's connection to this Yamato person?" asked Temari, trying to piece the puzzle together. "Is he somehow responsible...?"

Jiraiya looked grim, but thought that it would be best if the book explained it.

"**My experiment turned out to be somewhat useful." He said with a chuckle. "The Leaf should be thanking me more for this..."**

**Sakura looked quizzically at Yamato, whose face had turned to stone.**

"**Don't you agree, my adorable little test subject?"**

"Test subject?"

**Yamato glared at him and Kabuto looked at his master in mild surprise. "Test subject? Who the hell is this person?"**

"I'm a little curious, too." said Tenten, wondering if Yamato was finally going to be explained.

**Orochimaru covered his face with his hand. "It happened a long time ago when I was still in the Hidden Leaf Village..." He said. "I wanted the power of the First Hokage, the only one among all Shinobi who could used the Wood Style Ninjutsu and control the Tailed Beasts at will."**

Kiba whistled, clearly impressed.

"We learned about this in school." said Ino, sounding annoyed.

"**I once conducted an experiment where I took some DNA information from the remains of the First Hokage and implanted genetic compounds from that DNA into the cells of sixty children. But their bodies violently rejected it, and they died while kicking and struggling." He laughed. "Around the time when I was about to give up, I ended up being tracked because of another experiment and had to leave the village...leaving my laboratory just as it was."**

Tsunade sighed after hearing these words of her former teammates. The entire room looked a little ill at the thought of someone doing such horrible things to infants. Those who didn't know before looked even worse.

**Orochimaru removed his hand and the skin healed. "I thought all the test subjects had died, but apparently one lived..." He gestured to Yamato. **

"So Yamato has some of the First Hokage's genes, and Orochimaru injected them..." muttered Shikamaru, trying to sum it up in his brain before continuing.

**Sakura and Sai both looked at Yamato with a new understanding. **

**Kabuto grinned. "It looks like we'll be able to obtain a sample from a product of old research."**

"**More importantly," said Orochimaru. "I'd like to test out how strong my Sasuke has become by having him fight against Naruto."**

Kakashi tried not to become angry at the thought of Orochimaru pitting his students against each other, but mostly failed. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke looked incredibly happy by this pronouncement, although Sasuke was more concerned with how Orochimaru had said "my Sasuke". It creeped him out.

"**He doesn't..." Naruto's voice was low and growling. "He doesn't belong to you!" He shouted, and the three tails that blossomed from the chakra shook the wind. His rage increased, but Orochimaru just smiled. **

"**Don't talk about Sasuke in front of me!"**

Sasuke looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye, wondering how he felt about him getting this angry because of him.

**Dark chakra bust from his body, forcing Yamato, Sakura, and Sai back. 'The air stings,' thought Sai, covering his face with his arm. Orochimaru and Kabuto looked more pleased than disturbed. Naruto and Orochimaru stared at each other, eye to eye, until the bridge broke around them. **

**The ropes snapped and wood fell into the river below. **

'This doesn't sound good,' thought Sakura worriedly, looking at her teammate with some concern. Of course she was scared by that kind of dark power, but she really regretted her harsh words from before.

Naruto's own face became paler with every word that Shikamaru said.

**Naruto let out a terrifying, chill inducing roar in the direction of Orochimaru, as he prepared to attack.**

The room was holding its breath, until Shikamaru set down the book, looking vaguely interested. "The chapter's done." He said. "Who was after me?"

"Cliffhanger, much?" said Choji, taking the book and flipping the page. "It's getting pretty exciting."

**OoO**

_**It's Sunday once again, and I managed to pull this chapter together. Seriously though, if this level of homework continues... Well, talk to my teachers about it. **_

_**I swear, half this episode was them staring at each other. It was annoying me. There're only so many times that you can say, 'Yes they are STILL staring at one another' before it gets old. **_

_**Question: Who knows that Minato is Naruto's dad? Does Kakashi? I can't remember. Jiraiya and Tsunade do, right? Or just Jiraiya? I can't remember.**_

_**I'll try to keep updating weekly, but don't get too mad if I'm a day late. Keep on reviewing!**_

_**owlgirl16**_


End file.
